<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Missed You | CHONI | by RainAndThunderstorms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630361">I've Missed You | CHONI |</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAndThunderstorms/pseuds/RainAndThunderstorms'>RainAndThunderstorms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Riverdale, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, f/f - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAndThunderstorms/pseuds/RainAndThunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my other story- When I Met You |CHONI| - be sure to read that first :)</p><p>Please let me know what you think guys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl opened her eyes, she'd left the window open last night and the sound of loud traffic pulled her from her dreams. Even after all of these years she still wasn't used to living in the city. She threw her legs over the side of her bed, groaning as she stood up, stretching out her whole body. She opened her blinds and reached to shut her window instantly cutting out the outside noise. Silence, perfect. She was about to walk into the bathroom when her phone rang.<br/>'Yes' Cheryl said rolling her eyes.<br/>'Miss Blossom, we have multiple people interested in buying your painting, was there a preference on who you wanted it to go to?' A man spoke down the phone.<br/>'I've told you Tyler, whoever offers the most money. I don't know why I bothered employing you'. <br/>Cheryl hung up the phone, she needed a coffee but first she needed to shower.</p><p>Cheryl stepped into the shower, the water washing away her stress, she can't remember the last time she'd had a break. Her work was her whole life, she lived in a beautiful apartment in New York, she had it all or so it seemed. Her art was her passion a lot of it proudly hung in museums or on celebrities walls, she had a lot of clients and her art was always in high demand. Money was no issue to Cheryl and she'd reached all her dreams on her own and made plenty of cash doing it. She had no family except for the little relationship she had with her brother Jason.</p><p>She'd also had a few flings with a couple of women but she'd never commit to someone, if they showed signs of wanting anything more than a little bit of fun Cheryl cut it off. After the relationship she had at 17 she'd happily live her life without a significant other. Her mind wondered to Toni, it did that sometimes, she wondered where her life had taken her or if she was happy but as usual she pushed it to the back of her mind.</p><p>Cheryl grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, entering her bedroom with her phone in her hand. She sat at her vanity, looking at herself, she didn't see the broken young girl looking back at her anymore, now it was a empty 25 year old. She huffed pulling herself out of her thoughts, she brushed her long red hair and got ready for the day.</p><p>Cheryl entered her workplace, she walked towards her office, practically ignoring all of her employees. The building was where clients would come in for meetings with Cheryl or to see her art. It was exquisite, like a museum filled with Cheryl's very own art.<br/>'Miss Blossom' Cheryl turned to the young girl a perfect brow arched.<br/>'There's a women in your office, I tried to tell her she needed an appointment but she wouldn't listen, do you need me to call security?'.<br/>'I'll let you know' Cheryl marched to her office, she wasn't in the mood today.</p><p>Cheryl opened the door and smiled 'And what are you doing here?'.<br/>'Hey girl you missed me?' Veronica stood pulling Cheryl into a hug 'It's been a while and I'm in the city for couple of weeks, I had to come see my bestie, how about we skip out early today?' She smirked.<br/>'Veronica I have a business to run' Cheryl said.<br/>'Cheryl anyone would think you're a Middle aged woman, that's what's great about owning your own business right? We can leave when we like'.<br/>Veronica brought out the side to Cheryl no one else got to see. To everyone else Cheryl was a workaholic, definitely all work no play.<br/>'Fine' Cheryl rolled her eyes, she pressed a button on the phone placed on her desk letting Tyler know to cancel all of her appointments today.<br/>'Great let's go' Veronica grabbed Cheryl's arm pulling her out of her office.</p><p>Veronicas driver pulled up at a little wine bar. The young women walked into the bar arm in arm and took a seat, they ordered some drinks and started catching up.<br/>'So any new women in your life?' Veronica nudged Cheryl with a smile, she knew her friend had a hard time with what happened with Toni and it took her a long time to even think about dating again.<br/>'Definitely not' Cheryl laughed 'I don't have time for relationships, are you still with Archie?'.<br/>'On and off, we're just friends with benefits really, I just can't keep my hands off him when I see him but I'm too young to settle down'. Veronica owned a franchise of clubs around the states, she was a business women but she also knew how to enjoy herself, something Cheryl needed to learn to do. <br/>The girls started to feel the effects of the alcohol.<br/>'Hey how about we go back to your place, get ready and hit some clubs tonight' Veronica said excitedly.<br/>'I don't know about that V'.<br/>'Cheryl how many times do I need to tell you you're 25 years old, live a little, now email your assistant and let them know you won't be in tomorrow'.<br/>'Urghh fine' Cheryl said pulling out her phone.</p><p>Cheryl and Veronica decided to walk back to Cheryl's apartment, they needed the fresh air to sober up at little.</p><p>'You're apartment is beautiful Cher, it's a shame you have to live here all alone'.<br/>'I like living alone, let me make us some food and then we can get ready for tonight'.<br/>'Nope I'll order some pizza, you're having a day off today'.<br/>'Pizza in the afternoon, really Ronnie?'.<br/>'Yes really' Veronica laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'My drivers here Cheryl come on'. Veronica had gotten ready in the guest room leaving Cheryl to get ready in her own room. Cheryl rushed out of her room 'I'm coming jeez'. She was wearing a short red dress, her long red hair flowing down her shoulders.</p><p>'Damn girl if i wasn't straight i'd be taking you on a date, I haven't seen Cheryl Bombshell make an appearance for a long time' Veronica winked. Cheryl laughed, but Veronica was right she hadn't been herself since she left Riverdale, not if she was truly honest with herself. She'd lost that part of her years ago. As soon as they got in Veronica's limo the drinks started flowing, Veronica knew that once Cheryl was drunk she was a completely different person, more free.</p><p>When they pulled up at the club there was a line half a mile long, they skipped the queue ignoring the moans coming from the people waiting to get in. They found a booth in the VIP area between the bar and the dance floor. Sitting down they ordered their drinks, the music was loud blocking out all of Cheryl's thoughts and feelings. The alcohol running down her throat made her feel better, she was starting to loosen up, she promised herself she'd have fun tonight. Once Veronica noticed Cheryl swaying to the music she stood up holding out her hand 'Come on Bombshell lets dance'. Cheryl took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor.</p><p>They were tipsy but not drunk. They danced like no one was watching, having the best time. Cheryl was having more fun than she had had in a while, laughing and dancing with her best friend 'let's go grab some more drinks' Cheryl suggested. 'Girl you are speaking my language' Veronica smiled. They sat back at their table drinks in hand 'anyone caught your eye?' Veronica looked at Cheryl. 'No I'm just enjoying spending time with my best friend'. 'I love you Cheryl' Veronica smiled. 'I love you too V' Cheryl smiled back. The drunk talk was coming in thick and fast and the girls just laughed. 'I need to go to bathroom' Cheryl said. 'Do you need me to come with?' Veronica asked. 'No i can handle it' Cheryl laughed as she bumped her hip on the table.</p><p>She was trying to stay steady on her way to the bathroom, the last thing she wanted was to fall over in front of all these strangers and be kicked out the club. She managed to use the bathroom, after washing her hands she made her way to the exit, she pulled the door as someone on the other side pushed. 'Sorry' Cheryl said looking down at her phone.</p><p>'Cheryl?' That voice sobered her up where she stood, she slowly lifted her eyes holding her breath. It couldn't be could it? Once Cheryl had made eye contact with the last person she thought she see, she mumbled out another apology and rushed back to her table. She nearly knocked Veronica over with how fast she dived in the booth. 'Cheryl what the hell, you nearly made me spill my drink?' Veronica said, she thought her friend had lost it.</p><p>'Toni's here'. Cheryl shouted over the music.</p><p>'Toni as in Toni, your Toni' Veronica's eyes wide.</p><p>'She's not my Toni but yes that Toni' Cheryl looked petrified, she hadn't seen Toni since she waved her off to her trip with Fangs and Sweetpea.</p><p>'So what did she say?' Veronica looked at Cheryl.</p><p>'Nothing i ran away before she could say anything'.</p><p>'Typical Cheryl' Veronica laughed 'you're a strong independent business women, I'm sure you can handle Toni Topaz and if you can't I've got your back'.</p><p>'Your right, that was years ago, I'm over that part of my life now' Cheryl lied, she'd never loved anyone like she loved Toni.</p><p>'That's my girl, let's go and bust some moves' Veronica passed Cheryl her drink and dragged her to the dance floor.</p><p>Cheryl hoped she wouldn't run into Toni again tonight, the club was huge or maybe Toni had left after seeing Cheryl. Veronica pulled Cheryl out of her thoughts, leaning into her ear 'somebody's watching you, to your right but don't make it obvious'. Cheryl moved her head slightly to the right, she saw Toni stood at the side of the dance floor with who she assumed were her friends, she could tell Toni was trying not to look.</p><p>All Cheryl thought when she looked at Toni was how much she'd grown up, gone was the pink hair and the serpent jacket. Now she had long braided hair, her face had matured and she wore a short black dress. She was still as beautiful as the first day Cheryl saw her. 'Earth to Cheryl' Veronica said trying to get the redheads attention 'you're drooling'. Cheryl's head snapped back to Veronica. 'Go talk to her girl, be confident, you got this even just to give you the closure you need'.</p><p>'You're right' Cheryl took a deep breath when Toni wasn't looking and walked over with her head held high and her hand in Veronica's.</p><p>'Hello Miss Topaz, long time no see'.</p><p>'Yeah Cher it's been a while' she said looking Cheryl and Veronica's joint hands 'Hello Ronnie, look Cheryl can we talk?'.</p><p>'About what?' Cheryl looked Toni dead in the eye as if she had no idea what she was talking about.</p><p>'Come on Cher, give me a chance to explain' Toni begged.</p><p>'It's Cheryl and i can't right now, I'm with Veronica'.</p><p>'I'll be fine don't worry, I have the key to your place, enjoy' Veronica said nudging Cheryl forward, before making her way to the bar, she knew her friend needed this conversation. Cheryl couldn't believe Veronica had threw her under the bus like this, she was going to kill her later.</p><p>'Fine, shall we' Cheryl said to Toni gesturing towards the seating area at the back of the club where it was a little quieter.</p><p>'Sure' Toni said following her, she was just as scared as Cheryl was.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl sat down first, she was nervous and she didn't know if she could trust her legs to hold her up. Toni sat down too, leaving enough space between them, she didn't want Cheryl to feel uncomfortable. Cheryl just looked at Toni 'Sooo... you wanted to explain something, I'm waiting'.</p><p>'Right' Toni said wringing her hands together 'I just wanted you to know that what Winter said to you all those years ago was a lie, she set me up Cheryl. She didn't want us together. So she made it look like we were seeing each other behind your back' she paused 'I'd would have never done that to you, Cheryl you meant everything to me'.</p><p>'Oh really Toni' she was trying to stay calm but she'd waited years to have this conversation 'I saw the video of you both kissing, the text messages, for god sake Toni she was in our bed' tears were filling her eyes, she needed to breath, she couldn't break down in front of Toni especially after all these years, it was pathetic. The walls slowly started feeling like they were closing in on her, she stood up. 'I can't do this Toni' she headed for the door. Toni picked up her bag, she let Cheryl walk out on her once she wasn't going to let it happen again, at least until she had said what she needed to.</p><p>She looked in both directions trying to see which way Cheryl had gone, she saw a flash of red hair, she ran in her heels 'Cheryl please wait' Toni yelled. Cheryl just froze, she didn't feel as trapped as she did in the club but she didn't know if she wanted to hear what Toni had to say. 'I'm telling the truth, the kiss was the night before our anniversary' Cheryl didn't turn around to face Toni, it was easier that she couldn't see her 'I asked her to help me set up the trailer to surprise you but i had to run to town, I had left my phone and Winter at home. That was my first mistake because that's when she faked the text messages and obviously when she took the photo in our bed'. Cheryl couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'The kiss was a little more complicated, she told me that she had fell out with Reggie, we hugged and she thanked me for being such a good friend. That's when she kissed me, i should have pulled away quicker but i froze. I kicked her out but she begged me not to tell you because it would hurt you and i didn't want to do that. I should have told you but I was just a stupid kid, please believe me'.</p><p>Cheryl turned around searching Toni's eyes for any sign of lies, she looked down at the ground and then back up at Toni, noticing the charm bracelet on her wrist 'thank you telling me Toni, I guess I'll see you around?'. Cheryl just wanted to cut off the conversation, it was how she coped when things seemed to get difficult. 'Really that's it?' Toni asked. 'Like you said we was stupid kids' Cheryl replied. 'It doesn't mean that it wasn't real Cheryl, or wasn't it the real thing for you?' Toni could feel herself getting emotional. 'How can you even ask me that Toni, you broke my heart' tears were falling down Cheryl's cheek, she felt ridiculous now 'I'm leaving Toni and please don't follow me' her voice broke as she turned to walk away. Toni just stood and watched her until she couldn't see her anymore.</p><p>Toni turned around about to find a cab to leave but instead she found herself face to face with Veronica. 'Relax Toni, we need to talk, let Cheryl go she needs some time alone, she doesn't react well if she's pushed too hard'. Toni followed Veronica to a little cafe around the corner. Veronica ordered coffee for each of them and sat down across from Toni. 'I never thought I'd see her again Ronnie, I don't know what's happening. I recognize her but at the same time I don't'. 'Toni it's been a long time and neither of you expected to see each other tonight or even ever again. You are both in shock and she just needs time, so do you'.</p><p>They sipped their coffee in silence 'How has she been?' Toni whispered. 'She has her good days and she has her bad days, I'm just in the city visiting, I wanted to get her out of her office, she's quite the workaholic nowadays'. Veronica answered honestly. 'What do her family think about that?' Toni asked looking at Veronica. 'Smooth Topaz, she doesn't have a family or a partner if that's what your asking' Veronica said simply 'not that she can't, she has women falling at her feet, she just never got over what happened with the two of you I guess. Every time someone gets too close she just cuts them off like she never knew them'. Toni felt awful that Cheryl hadn't loved again but to be honest neither had she. 'What about you Toni, anyone special in your life?' Veronica asked pretending not to be interest. 'Not right now, I've had a few boyfriends but nothing serious'. 'Boyfriends?' Veronica raised her eyebrow. 'Yeah I haven't been with a woman since Cheryl, I can't bring myself to do it'. Veronica's phone started ringing interrupting their conversation, Veronica shushed Toni before answering. 'Hi Cher, where are you?' she waited for Cheryl to answer 'okay I'm on my way back'. Veronica hung up her phone 'look I've got to go Cheryl needs me, here's my number if you need anything or even just to talk' she slid her business card across the table 'do you need a ride?'. 'No I'm good thanks Ronnie, I'll see you later' she said leaving the cafe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica quietly entered Cheryl's apartment, there were no lights on, it seemed as if no one was home, she locked the door behind her. She tip toed towards Cheryl's bedroom and slowly opened the door. She was met with darkness again, she made her way over to Cheryl's bed and climbed in without a word. She turned on her side barely making out the heap of blankets next to her.</p><p>'I can't believe she's here' a small voice spoke. 'Me either Cher, how do you feel?' Veronica whispered. 'I'm shocked, it still hasn't really set in yet'. 'Do you still have feelings for her?' Veronica asked. 'I think I'll always care about her, she was my first love'. 'Okay so what do you wanna do?'. 'Nothing V, I'm doing nothing, Toni's a part of my past that's all' Cheryl said turning away from Veronica 'goodnight'. Veronica knew Cheryl was thinking about Toni more than she was letting on but that was a conversation for another day.</p><p>The night soon rolled into day and Cheryl decided she was going to spend the day in bed, she wanted time alone to block Toni out of her mind. She normally would throw herself into work but today she was too emotionally drained. Unfortunately Veronica had decided to stay with Cheryl and after last night she had decided she was going to pretend seeing Toni hadn't bothered her, hoping eventually that it would be her reality.</p><p>'Are you too lovesick to get out of bed today' Veronica laughed. 'No Ronnie I'm hungover after the drinks you were pushing down my throat last night' Cheryl lied. 'Whatever you say Blossom, I think I might meet Toni today if she's available' she turned her back to walk out of Cheryl's bedroom secretly smirking to herself, she knew how to get the redhead riled up. 'You will do no such thing' Cheryl sat up. 'She's an old friend Cher, it's just a catch up, actually we had a coffee together last night' Veronica turned back around to face Cheryl. 'You did?'. 'Yep'. 'So what did you talk about?' Cheryl's curiosity had gotten the better of her. 'Nothing much, just the usual, her love life, things like that, she asked about you'. Cheryl's eyebrow lifted at Veronica mentioning Toni's love life 'She asked about me?'. Veronica's phone pinged showing a number she didn't recognise, she opened it and looked at Cheryl 'Oh speak of the devil, I gave Toni my number last night, I'm gonna see if she wants to meet up, feel better soon Cher. Mwah' she span around and left the room.</p><p>Toni<br/>How's Cheryl this morning?</p><p>Veronica<br/>She's hungover apparently. Any way how'd you feel about meeting up back at the cafe, we can try and sort this mess out?</p><p>Toni<br/>Sounds good, I'll meet you there in 15.</p><p>Veronica<br/>Perfect!</p><p>Cheryl couldn't believe Veronica was going to meet Toni. She was pretty jealous even if she wouldn't admit it. She decided she was going to  send a message to her last fling to take her mind off everything.</p><p>Cheryl <br/>Coffee date?</p><p>Hannah<br/>Cheryl I'm surprised to hear from you, I've missed you!</p><p>Cheryl<br/>Yes or no?</p><p>Hannah<br/>Yes</p><p>Cheryl<br/>Meet me at the cafe in 30 minutes.</p><p>Cheryl got out of bed and got her self ready she opted for black pants, white shirt and heels, her hair in a low ponytail. She took a look at herself in the mirror, grabbed her bag and phone and made her way to the coffee shop.</p><p>Toni and Veronica were sat at the same table as yesterday. They were chatting about their life's in general and Toni explained what happened all those years ago with Winter. 'I'm really sorry Toni, I should have let you explain. I was just so angry with you that Cheryl had left' Veronica apologised. 'It's cool V, it was a long time ago and I was angry at myself too' Toni smiled a hint of sadness in her eye.</p><p>Cheryl had met her date on the corner near the cafe, the girl was a little taller than Cheryl, long blonde hair, literally the exact opposite of Toni. Hannah kissed Cheryl's cheek and grabbed hand, Cheryl cringing on the inside but she needed to be kept occupied. They walked hand in hand to the cafe, stopping just outside the window 'I've missed you Cheryl, I'm glad you got in touch'. Cheryl just smiled, pulling Hannah towards the cafe door.</p><p>Veronica lifted her head 'you have got to be kidding me'. Toni turned around to see what Veronica was looking at, she quickly turned back around her face drained of colour 'did you do this to get back at me?' Toni eyed Veronica. 'Of course not, Cheryl doesn't even know we're here'. Toni braces herself to be face to face with Cheryl again but this time she was sober.</p><p>The door swung open Cheryl strutting in with her pretty distraction holding on to her hand. She stopped, Hannah bumping straight into her back 'baby, everything okay? the blonde girl asked. 'You look much better Cheryl' Veronica said with a questionable look. 'Who's your friends babe?' Hannah asked placing her hand of Cheryl's waist. 'Come on' Cheryl pulled Hannah to the back of the cafe. Her date had sat down before her so now she was stuck facing her ex.</p><p>'I thought she wasn't seeing anyone? Is that her type now?' Toni asked feeling a little overwhelmed but that didn't stop her sneaking looks at the redheaded girl. 'She's trying to keep busy, I know Cheryl better than she thinks but she definitely didn't know we were here and she's certainly not interested in her little friend over there' Veronica smirked.</p><p>Hannah could tell Cheryl was on edge 'is everything alright, you seem a little distracted'. 'I'm fine, I just wish I could enjoy my coffee without being stared at' Cheryl said looking back over at Toni and unfortunately making eye contact. 'I'll sort this babe' Hannah got up making her way to Toni and Veronica before Cheryl could stop her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl internally kicked herself, if Toni was half the person she was when they was teenagers this could get out of hand. 'Hey' Toni and Veronica were pulled out of their conversation by the blonde woman standing over their table. 'Can I help you?' Veronica asked. 'Not you, her' Hannah said pointing at Toni. 'Excuse me?' Toni looked up. 'I'm trying to enjoy a date with my girl and all we can feel is your eyes on us'. 'Well tell your 'girl' if she has a problem to tell me herself' Toni looked at Cheryl. 'You need to leave' the blonde stepped closer to Toni. 'Or what' Toni smirked.</p><p>Hannah grabbed Toni's arm. Toni lifted her head to look into the girls eyes. Toni Topaz never backed down, she feared no one. Toni stood up that fast her chair toppled over, she was inches away from the blondes face 'why don't you go back to your seat and drink your coffee before I do something you'll regret'. The blonde girl backed away and made her way back to Cheryl. Toni picked up her chair and tried to carry on her conversation with Veronica. 'Wow Topaz, always a serpent right?' Veronica smiled. Before Toni could reply, she watched Cheryl grab her bag and rush out off the cafe. Toni looked at Veronica. 'Go' Veronica smiles.</p><p>Toni went off after Cheryl for the second time in the last 12 hours. She couldn't see which direction the redhead went. She decided to follow her instincts and head towards the park. She searched everywhere, maybe she didn't know Cheryl anymore. She was about to reluctantly give up and call Veronica when she spotted Cheryl sat on a bench staring out towards the pond.</p><p>Toni sat next to Cheryl in silence, Cheryl didn't need to look up, after all these years she could still feel Toni's presence. 'I'm sorry about the argument with your girlfriend but she did start it' Toni breathed out. 'She's not my girlfriend' Cheryl shrugged. 'Really because i don't think she got the memo' Toni looked over to Cheryl. 'Well can you blame her, I'm a catch' Cheryl smirked at Toni. 'Damn right' Toni smiled. 'Well if that's all?' Cheryl said standing, she was being stubborn, she knew if she let her guard down to Toni even just a little, she could get hurt again.</p><p>'Actually I wondered if you'd like to grab lunch?' Toni asked hopeful. 'I'm sorry Toni but I can't do that' Cheryl frowned. 'Why not' Toni pushed, she had nothing to lose. 'Toni what exactly do you want from me?' Cheryl asked. Toni sighed 'I want you to forgive me, so eventually we can maybe become friends, you must have some questions?'. 'Say I do, I can't right now I need to go and check in at work'. 'Great I'd love to see what you do, lead the way' Toni got up, she didn't leave Cheryl much choice but to allow Toni to tag along.</p><p>'Wow you work here' Toni's mouth was wide. 'Actually I own it' Cheryl smirked stepping into the building. 'Follow me to my office' Cheryl said not looking at Toni. 'This art is amazing' Toni said studying every piece she walked past 'is it all by the same artist or do you have multiple artist working for you'. 'You shock me Toni, this is my business therefore this is my art' Cheryl said turning back to look at Toni momentarily. 'Wait you did all this?' Toni even more amazed. 'Correct' Cheryl said opening a door which Toni could only assume was her office.</p><p>Cheryl sat in her chair behind her desk gesturing for Toni to take the seat across from her. She looked around admiring what Cheryl had built for herself. 'So...' Cheryl said 'what are you doing in New York?'. 'I moved here with a boyfriend last year after travelling' Toni said wanting to be completely honest. 'Boyfriend?' Cheryl raised a brow. 'Well ex boyfriend' Toni shrugged 'for some reason it never seems to work out with the boys' she laughed. 'I'm not surprised, I thought you was a ladies woman' Cheryl eyed Toni. 'I used to be' Toni smiled sadly. 'Toni Topaz practically straight, I'm shocked' Cheryl smiled she didn't want the conversation getting too deep. 'That's not true' Toni paused 'I'm yet to find a girl as perfect for me as my last'. 'Toni' Cheryl whispered 'that was a long time ago, I'm sure you'll find the perfect person for you'. 'I already did and I blew it. Look Cher... Sorry Cheryl, after all these years I thought I'd gotten used to being without you, but seeing you again made me realise I still love you as much as I did when we was 17, I never got over you'.  The room felt heavy, Toni's last words lingering in the air.</p><p>Cheryl played with her hands not daring to even look at Toni after her confession. 'Cheryl please say something'. Cheryl had to make a decision on what she wanted to happen next, she could cut herself off like she had done for years or she could be honest with Toni and herself about how she feels. 'It wasn't easy for me you know' Cheryl looked up 'to walk away from you without ever turning back, I missed you every day, I mourned our relationship. There was so many nights I wanted to call you or just come home to you but I couldn't imagine facing you being with Winter. I was alone for a long time before I even contacted Veronica but when I eventually did she'd already left Riverdale. I thought about you often'. Tears were flowing for both girls but this conversation was needed. 'I still love you Toni, I always have even when I didn't want to'. Toni stood up and cautiously made her way around the desk to Cheryl, not wanting to overwhelm her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl didn't lift her head to look at Toni as she walked around the desk until a hand was held out to her. Cheryl took a deep breath trying not to think too hard about what was happening. She placed her shaky hand in Toni's letting her pull her up from her chair. Toni stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Cheryl. Cheryl froze for a moment but soon found herself relaxing into Toni. She felt safe, Toni felt like home.</p><p>Toni lead Cheryl over to sit on the couch to the left of Cheryl's desk. 'I'm so sorry it took this long to find you' Toni said wiping the tears falling from Cheryl's eyes. 'Maybe we could give it another shot?' Toni whispered. 'What are you suggesting Toni' Cheryl asked all she wanted to do was run away, not wanting to deal with real life but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair on herself or Toni. 'I'm asking if you'd be willing to give me a chance to make it right with you, with us. I'd like to take you out on a date, if you'd have me?'. She was so close to saying no, to carrying on hiding away in her miserable life but before she listened to the voice in her head words started falling from her mouth 'Okay Toni I'll give you one chance'. 'That's all I need Bombshell'. 'It's Cheryl' the redhead smiled.</p><p>'So you think I could get your number?' Toni smirked. Toni may had grown up but Cheryl still saw that cheeky glint in her eye. 'Give me your phone' Cheryl held out her hand. Toni Leant closer to Cheryl reaching into her back pocket pulling out her phone. She unlocked it and passed it over to Cheryl. Without a word Cheryl entered her number and gave Toni her phone back. 'So what do you do Toni?' Cheryl asked. 'Oh I'm a photographer for The New York Times actually'. 'Really wow, that's great Toni'. 'Yeah it wasn't easy, my life got kind of hard after you left, I was spiraling, drinking, fighting and gambling. It went on for a while but eventually I managed to get my head straight and things started working out for me' Toni smiled. Cheryl felt a little guilty she'd always imagined that Toni and Winter lived happily ever after. </p><p>'So how about lunch now?' Toni asked. 'Sure' Cheryl smiled. They made their way out of Cheryl's office. Toni smiled at every employee they walked by until they reached the exit of the building. 'So where you wanna go?'. 'I know just the place' Toni smiled 'but we need to go back to the cafe, i left my ride there'. They walked to the cafe and made their way around to the parking lot at the back. 'So which car is yours?' Cheryl asked. 'Car? Cheryl Blossom have you forgotten I'm a Southside Serpent? That's my pride and joy over there' Cheryl's eyes followed the direction Toni's finger was pointing. 'You have got to be kidding me' Cheryl looked at Toni. 'Nope, come on' Toni said walking towards her motorcycle. 'Absolutely not' Cheryl looked mortified. Toni just laughed 'Come on Cher, for old times sake, I'll be extra careful' she looked at her with big puppy eyes bottom lip sticking out slightly. Cheryl groaned following Toni towards the bike 'Fine but try not to get me killed'.  Toni handed Cheryl a helmet, she got on first and waited for Cheryl to climb on. Once Cheryl was on the bike she tried to keep a little distance from Toni's body, flashbacks from their first date running through her mind. As soon as the engine roared and bike pulled forward Cheryl's arm wrapped tightly around Toni like they had a million times before. Everything felt so familiar but a little different at the same time.</p><p>They arrived at a little diner just outside the city, Toni pulled over her bike and jumped off holding out a hand to help Cheryl down. When they stepped inside Cheryl was instantly reminded of Pops. 'I come here sometimes when i miss home' Toni said looking at Cheryl as they sat in a booth at the back of the diner. 'Isn't New York your home?' Cheryl asked. 'I live in New York but Riverdale will always be my home' Toni answered honestly. The waitress came over and took their orders. 'So you're still a Serpent?' Cheryl looked curious. 'Of course they're my family' she smiled. 'Believe it or not, I bought my trailer from my uncle and it's still mine, I'm planning on visiting soon it's been a while, maybe you could tag along?'. 'Toni I haven't been in Riverdale since I left, I don't think it would be a good idea. There's a lot of memories there that i'd rather forget' Cheryl looked at Toni. 'Isn't there any you want to remember?' Toni locked eyes with Cheryl. Cheryl just shrugged, she was still trying to keep that guard up. 'So these so called boyfriends' Cheryl said changing the subject 'anyone from Riverdale?'. 'Listen don't judge but I was hurt from you leaving me and I may have had a little fling with Chuck Clayton'. 'What!' Cheryl actually laughed, like fully laughed. Toni looked at Cheryl like she'd lost her mind trying to quieten her down, she did not expect that reaction. 'You must have looked tiny next to him' Cheryl tried to keep her voice down. 'It didn't last long it was more of a rebound, I'm sure you've had some unexpected relationships' Toni challenged back. 'Nope, I've not had a relationship, just a few friends with benefits' Cheryl smirked back. 'Oh you mean like your friend Hannah? I must say I was surprised how much your taste in women has changed' Toni said trying not to look too interested. 'The less they looked like you, the better' Cheryl said looking down at the table. 'Wow thanks' Toni faked offence. Cheryl rolled her eyes 'not like that, I didn't want to be reminded of you, like ever'. 'Why?' was all Toni said. 'Because it hurt to think about you'. </p><p>It started to get dark outside and Toni knew she'd have to get Cheryl home soon, they'd sat and talked for hours both getting to know each other again. 'Maybe i should get you home?' Toni asked. 'Yeah, I'm sure Veronica's wondering where I am'. Toni paid the bill and followed Cheryl outside, there was a chill in the air and she could see Cheryl shivering. When they reached the bike she reached in the leather satchel and pulled out a jacket handing it to Cheryl. 'Thanks' Cheryl said gratefully. As she unfolded in to put on she realized it was Toni's Serpent jacket, the exact one Toni used to wear. She decided against saying anything and put it on, it reminded her of their first kiss under the tree at Veronica's party and of course what happened the day after.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl had gave Toni the directions to her apartment, the ride didn't take long and Toni was soon pulling up and helping Cheryl off her bike. 'I enjoyed spending time with you today, it was nice to have a insight into your life' Toni smiled. 'You too Toni. Cheryl smiled back. 'So I guess I'll see you soon?' Toni looked down at her feet. 'Yeah soon' Cheryl nodded at Toni turning around and entering her building. Once Cheryl was out of sight Toni jumped on her bike and made her way home.</p><p>As soon as Cheryl opened the door to her apartment she saw Veronica sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand. 'So?' Veronica looked up. 'So what?' Cheryl said. 'Toni? How'd it go with Toni?'. 'It actually went okay i guess, we talked about what happened when we was teenagers and about our life's now, we also had lunch together' Cheryl shrugged not wanting Veronica to jump to any conclusions. 'Well, are you seeing each other again?' Veronica sat forward. 'I'm not sure, she did ask me about a date but i don't know if she meant the lunch we had today. I gave her my number though so we will see' Cheryl said sitting next to Veronica and pouring herself a glass of wine. 'Are you planning on giving Toni another chance?' Veronica looked at Cheryl, she knew what the Serpent meant to her best friend, even after all these years. Cheryl huffed as she threw herself back 'I don't know V. I mean it hurt so much the first time I don't know if I can risk it going wrong again. Plus she might not like me anymore we've both changed'. 'Well I think she's worth it Cher, it's so obvious you still love each other, what have you got to lose?' Veronica asked. Cheryl just sipped on her wine, turning her attention to whatever reality TV show Veronica was watching. She needed to at least sleep on it.</p><p> </p><p>Toni plopped onto her couch, the last couple of days had been so unexpected she needed a moment to gather her thoughts. She thought she had lost Cheryl for good and she certainly didn't plan on running into her in a nightclub in New York. She needed to speak to someone. She picked up her phone. 'Hey Tiny, hows life in New York?' Fangs asked happily. Toni didn't respond instead Fangs could hear a soft cry on the other end of the phone. 'Toni?' Fangs said concerned. 'It's Cheryl' was all Toni managed to say. 'Toni its been 8 years, I don't think she wants to be found, I love you Toni but you need to move on, I'm worried about you' Fangs said sympathetically, this wasn't the first time Toni had called to cry about Cheryl. 'No Fangs, I've seen Cheryl, I've spoken to her'. 'What? Where? When? How?' Fangs asked. 'It was last night I was out with some friends and I literally just ran into her, she fled at first but I managed to get to talk to her a little before it got too emotional and she left. We also had lunch today'. 'So, how is she? Is she single? Does she know what happened with Winter? I need all the information' the words rushed from Fangs mouth. Toni chuckled through her tears 'She's single and yes i explained what happened with Winter. I really hurt her though Fangs, even now I can see it in her eyes'. 'It was a big misunderstanding Toni, Winter did a really good job of playing everyone but you've been given a second chance. This could be what you've been waiting for since you was 17'. 'You're right Fangs, thanks for the talk'. 'Anytime Toni, see you soon' Fangs said hanging up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>The sun rose above New York but Cheryl was awoken by her alarm blaring, she grunted as she rolled over and searched for her phone. As she knocked the alarm off she had a text notification from an unknown number. She sat up rubbing her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number</b>
</p><p>Hey Cher, I just wanted to check in and see if you was up for that date, maybe Saturday? No pressure though.</p><p>Oh by the way it's Toni.</p><p>
  <b>Cheryl</b>
</p><p>Hi Toni. Sounds good.</p><p>
  <b>Toni</b>
</p><p> Great I'll pick you up around 5?</p><p>
  <b>Cheryl</b>
</p><p>5 is good for me.</p><p>
  <b>Toni</b>
</p><p>Great :)</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl knew she was being a little blunt but she was just protecting herself. She had decided while she was tossing and turning in bed last night that she was going to give it a go with Toni and then at least she knows she tried no matter the outcome. Toni on the other hand smirked at her phone, she didn't take offence to Cheryl's bluntness, she was just glad she had said yes to their date.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl arrived at work, thanks to Veronica she had a lot to catch up on since she had been convinced to go out and get drunk instead. She was glad though, after all things seemed to have worked out well. Cheryl walked into her office and was greeted by a giant bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk, a small card catching her attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so happy I've finally found you. You're as beautiful as the first day I saw you. I'm looking forward to our date. I hope you have a great day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl held the card close to her chest, Toni knew how to make her smile. She picked up the flowers and moved them to a table in her office. She pulled out her phone as she made her way to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cheryl</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you for the flowers Toni, they are beautiful.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toni</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not as beautiful as you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes placing her phone on to her desk. She opened her laptop and started replying to emails, work suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. The day passed by like any other except now Cheryl felt like she had something to look forward to, she was excited about something for the first time in years.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday morning, Cheryl had woken up early this morning and was keeping herself busy in her apartment. 'Will you sit down, I know you're nervous about your date with Toni but you're making me dizzy' Veronica said peaking over the back of the couch. 'Oh please Ronnie, I'm a grown women, I'm not nervous'. 'Yeah yeah whatever Cher' Veronica said turning her attention back to her phone. 'Where's Toni taking you anyway?'. 'I'm not sure, she likes surprises i guess' Cheryl said. 'Some things don't change' Veronica said not even looking up from her phone. Cheryl smiled and carried on polishing her cutlery.</p><p>It was nearly time for Toni to pick Cheryl up, she had decided on wearing a pant suit knowing they'd be riding on Toni's motorcycle and a dress might not be the best idea. Cheryl's phone pinged with a text message from Toni letting her know she was outside her apartment. Cheryl said her goodbyes to Veronica and nervously made her way downstairs and outside. Toni was stood next to her motorcycle, both helmets in her hand, she gave Cheryl a small smile and helped her onto her bike. 'Where are we going?' Cheryl asked wrapping her arms around Toni's waist. 'You'll see' Toni said starting the engine and pulling off to join the traffic.</p><p>They were on the outside of the city, the lights becoming a blur, Cheryl wondered where they was going but she trusted Toni. They rode uphill for a while before Toni pulled up near the bottom of a hill. It was all strangely familiar. They hopped off the bike hanging their helmets on the handles. 'Do you trust me?' Toni asked. Cheryl nodded her head as Toni covered her eyes and guided her up the hill. Once Toni's hands were removed from her eyes she stood frozen for a moment. Toni had recreated their first date. The only difference was they was looking at the lights of New York City rather than Riverdale.</p><p>'What do you think?' Toni asked her eyes watching her feet rather than the look on Cheryl's face. Their first date won Cheryl over at 17 but now she was a grown women and people change. Cheryl made her way to face Toni, she leans in and kisses her sweetly on the cheek 'it's perfect'. Toni eyes lifted as Cheryl sat on the blanket laying out the food Toni had prepared. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the city lights twinkle in the distance. Toni slid her hand towards Cheryl's wrapping her pinkie around her dates. Cheryl lent towards Toni resting her head on her shoulder. They may be older now but in this moment they felt 17 again, like no time had passed at all.</p><p>After they'd eaten they laid back looking up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling, the soft howl of the wind and distant noises of the city filled the quiet. Cheryl turned on to her side, Toni did the same, they just looked into each others eyes, each of them trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. 'I've missed this' Cheryl was the first to speak. ''Me too' Toni smiled. Cheryl decided this was what she wanted, what she had been waiting for all these years, no one could ever make Cheryl feel the way Toni did. She leaned forward connecting their lips, Toni not hesitating to follow Cheryl's lead. The electric between them was undeniable, years of hurt, love, wanting and waiting all blended into a kiss. Eventually and disappointingly they had to part to catch their breath. Toni lent her forehead on Cheryl's, their hearts still in their throats as they tried to remember how to breath again.</p><p>Toni peeled open her eyes to the sound of birds singing, it took her a moment the figure out where she was. As she was about to sit up she felt a weight on her chest. It was Cheryl, she had her head rested on Toni, her lips slightly apart while she took small breaths as she slept. They must of fell asleep at some point as they were looking up at the stars. All of a sudden Cheryl bolted up, looking around before realizing where she was, she relaxed back onto Toni's chest. 'When did we fall asleep?' Cheryl asked as she yawned. 'I have no idea' Toni laughed. Cheryl couldn't believe how after all these years Toni still made her feel content and safe, safe enough that she fell asleep in the middle of no where.</p><p>'Breakfast?' Toni asked stroking Cheryl's hair. 'I'd like to make you breakfast at my apartment? If you're comfortable with that? After all you did all this for me i'd like to do something for you?' Cheryl answered. 'I'd love that Cher'. 'Great, thank you for last night TT' Cheryl sat up kissing Toni on the lips before returning her head to her chest. 'TT' Toni thought she'd missed her nickname coming from Cheryl's mouth. Once the sun had fully risen, they were packed up and loading Toni's bike before putting on their helmets. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni as they set off back to the city.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl unlocked her door and allowed Toni to walk in first. 'Where the hell have you been?' Veronica yelled from the spare room, Cheryl rolled her eyes looking at Toni. 'I said where have...' Veronica stopped as soon as she saw Cheryl with Toni. Her eyes caught Cheryls and she gave her the biggest I knew it smirk 'Hi Toni'. 'Hey Ronnie. Cher do you mind if I use your bathroom?' Toni asked. 'Sure it's down the hall and to the left'. As soon as Toni was out of sight Veronica ran to Cheryl, grabbing her arm and nearly knocking her over 'tell me everything, on the first date too bombshell, I definitely wasn't expecting that' she laughed. 'V, shhh be quiet it's not what you think!' Cheryl tried to quieten down her friend so Toni didn't hear. 'Yeah right, I'm gonna go out and grab breakfast, give you some aloneee time with lover girl' she winked getting up and leaving the apartment.</p><p>Toni was in the bathroom trying to collect herself, she was nervous and she wasn't sure why. Cheryl's place was beautiful, the one thing Toni did notice though was the apartment was bland, it didn't remind her of the Cheryl she used to know. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the living room where she'd left Cheryl and Veronica, she was sure Veronica would have tried getting information from Cheryl, probably by bombarding her with questions. The thought of it made her lightly chuckle to herself.</p><p>When she entered the room, it was only Cheryl sat on the couch. 'Where's Ronnie?' Toni asked. 'She's gone to get herself some breakfast' Cheryl answered simply. 'Oh I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable' Toni said as her forehead wrinkled. 'No don't be silly, she just didn't want to disturb us I guess' Cheryl smiled getting up and making her way to the kitchen. 'Do you need help?' Toni asked. 'No it's fine, make yourself at home' Cheryl called back.</p><p>Toni made her way to the couch not really knowing what to do with herself. She wanted to take a look around the apartment but she thought that would be rude so she settled for putting something on the TV. It didn't take her long though to find Cheryl in the kitchen. 'Hey' Cheryl smiled the sweetest smile she'd ever seen, Toni could get used to seeing that smile everyday. 'Hey' Toni smiled back sliding on to a stool. 'Your home is beautiful Cher' Toni broke the comfortable silence. 'Thank you TT, it's never felt like home though' Cheryl said still looking down as she made their breakfast. 'What do you mean?' Toni replied looking at Cheryl as she waits for her to answer. 'It's pretty lonely, I've never allowed anyone here except for Veronica and now you' she looked at Toni 'no wheres ever felt like home since I left your trailer at Riverdale, every wheres always felt so empty'. 'Trust me Cher the trailer never felt the same after you left, even though I never changed a thing'. 'You never changed anything?'. 'Nope everything you left is still there, except for a few things I brought with me to New York'. 'What things?' Cheryl asked. Toni stood up and reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the locket she had bought Cheryl for their first and only anniversary.</p><p>Toni made her way around to Cheryl and held out the locket in her hand. Cheryl gently took it, afraid of it breaking, she pulled open the locket revealing the photo of herself and Toni laughing on Toni's motorcycle. Her heart hurt for the young teenagers that were so in love and never got their happy ending. Cheryl slid her eyes to the other side of the locket it read 'forever' in Toni's handwriting, maybe they could still get their happy ending. Cheryl attempted to pass the locket back but Toni shook her head 'it's yours, if you still want it?'. Cheryl looked back down at the bracelet a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Would you?' she asks handing Toni the locket as she turned around and pulled her hair to the side. 'Of course' Toni smiled pulling the gold chain around Cheryl's neck and clipping it together.</p><p>After their breakfast they sat on the couch, both trying to concentrate on whatever was happening on the TV but they was too caught up in their thoughts. Toni's phone rang making them both jump. She looked at her phone screen, 'it's fangs' Toni's said looking up at Cheryl. 'Do you want me to leave the room?' Cheryl asked, she'd actually missed Fangs and Sweet pea, she hadn't saw them either since she left Riverdale. 'No of course not, do you mind if I answer?'. 'No I don't mind' Cheryl smiled.</p><p>'Hey Fangs what's up?' Toni casually asked. 'I just checking in Tiny, how's its going with Cheryl?'. Toni blushed as she looked at Cheryl's face instantly knowing that she heard. 'It's going good, I'm actually with her now' she said sheepishly. They both heard a loud scream down the phone 'I'm so sorry Toni, that was Kev, he's a little over excited about his favourite ship getting it back on as he keeps saying' Fangs apologised down the phone. This time it was Cheryl's turn to blush while Toni just laughed rolling her eyes. 'Anyway that's not the only reason I called, you need to come back down to Riverdale next month for the Serpent meet. Bring your girl if she's up to it' Fangs whispered down the phone it but Cheryl still heard it. 'I'm sorry' Toni mouthed to Cheryl, Cheryl just smiled. 'Look Fangs I'll definitely be there, I've gotta go' Toni said hanging up the phone.</p><p>'I'm sorry about that' Toni looked at Cheryl. Cheryl just laughed in response 'it's alright Toni, so looks like you've got yourself a trip to Riverdale'. 'Yeah looks like it, maybe if things go well between us you'd be up for it too?' Toni said hopefully. 'Maybe' Cheryl smiled at Toni but on the inside she was unsure, her parents were still in Riverdale and there was a lot of things she'd rather forget but maybe Toni was right, she had a lot of good memories there too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsurprisingly the next few weeks went by in a flash. The girls had been getting on more than well, in fact it was as if they'd never spent years apart. Their relationship status wasn't confirmed or official but they had fell into a steady routine of dates and spending time at Cheryl's apartment. Toni sent flowers to Cheryl's office every Monday and they'd spent Lunch together often.</p><p>Cheryl had agreed to go back to Riverdale with Toni even though she was unsure about it. The date for them to leave was fast approaching and the girls had packed their suitcases and taken care of any business they needed to. Veronica had already left New York but she promised Cheryl she'd be back soon and she'd check in to see how it was going with Toni, she was convinced they was going to get back together and live happily ever after.</p><p>It was the morning of the flight back to Riverdale and both Cheryl and Toni were getting picked up by a cab to take them to the airport. Cheryl's phone started to ring 'we'll be there in 5 minutes Cher' Toni said through the phone. 'Okay I'll be outside waiting' Cheryl said hanging up the phone. Cheryl stood outside her building doors dragging her suitcase as soon as the cab pulled up. Toni jumped out taking her bags and placing them into the trunk of the car. 'Thanks' Cheryl smiled. They hopped into the back of the cab before the driver set off towards the airport. As they reached the airport Cheryl's nerves grew not knowing if the town she had grew up in had changed while she was gone.</p><p>They checked in at the airport and boarded the plane. It was too late for Cheryl to turn back now, plus it was only a week and she was sure she could manage that. Toni held Cheryl's hand as the plane took to the skies trying to ease any nerves the redhead might have. The flight didn't seem as long as it did when Cheryl first left Riverdale, she felt like she was on that plane forever. The bump of the plane landing on the runway pulled Cheryl from her thoughts.</p><p>A unfamiliar serpent had picked Cheryl and Toni up from the airport, the drive was silent, Cheryl's only comfort was Toni's hand in hers. She could see the sign in the distance 'Welcome to RIVERDALE the town with PEP!'. Cheryl sunk back into her seat. Everything looked exactly as it did before she left, the houses, the shops, everything. She knew a lot of her school friends had stayed in Riverdale and some had left and come back. A small amount like her though had left and never returned.</p><p>They pulled into the trailer park, everything again exactly the same. 'I hope you don't mind us staying here? I'll take the couch so you can take the bed' Toni smiled. 'I don't mind' Cheryl replied too busy looking out the window. The car stopped and there it was, Toni's old trailer sitting there like it always had. Cheryl noticed it had worn down a little bit over the years but still gave her the same feeling. The feeling of home. Toni got out of the car and got the suitcases out of the back. When she noticed Cheryl hadn't got out she tapped on the window 'you coming' she smiled. Cheryl nodded her head as Toni opened the car door for her to get out. Toni lead the way up the stairs dragging the cases up with her. She put her key in the door, twisted it and pushed.</p><p>Cheryl hesitated before climbing upstairs herself. As soon as she stepped inside the trailer and shut the door it was like she had gone back in time. Everything was exactly the same as the day she met. Memories came flooding back both bad and good. She slowly began walking around the trailer, forgetting Toni was even there or watching her, she made her way to their old bedroom and pushed open the door, everything the same. She made her way over to the wall filled with photos of the couple when they were young and happy. Cheryl ran her finger over them taking a closer look, there was one of her on their first date. Cheryl hadn't seen that smile on her face much over the last few years.</p><p>'Everything okay?' Toni poked her head around the door. 'Yeah TT, everything's fine'. 'I'm going to go over to the White Wyrm if you feel up to it?' Toni asked. 'I think I'm just going to stay here if that's okay? I'm literally wiped out today' Cheryl said sitting down on the bed. 'Of course Cher that's fine' Toni placed a kiss on her head 'I'll be back soon okay?'. Cheryl nodded laying back against the bed and closing her eyes, before she'd realized it she had fell asleep.</p><p>Toni grabbed her Serpent jacket from her bag putting it on before leaving the trailer. Fangs had put Toni's old motorcycle to the side of her trailer ready for when she came home. She started her bike before taking off to the White Wyrm excited to see her friends. The bike ran as well as it did when she first got it, even though she had a new one back in New York she couldn't bring herself to get rid of the bike she had built when she was just a teenager.</p><p>Outside the bar seemed quieter than normal, there was no one around. She opened the door and was met with the Serpents shouting and whistling. Fangs and Sweetpea came out of no where pulling Toni into a hug 'We've missed you' they both said at the same time. Everything felt right with in Toni's world, she was home with her friends and Cheryl.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the Serpents had calmed down and said their hellos to Toni she sat at a table with Fangs and Sweetpea. 'Not wanting to point out the obvious but Cheryl's not here, did she decide last minute not to come back to Riverdale?' Fangs asked carefully not wanting to upset his friend. 'No she's here, she's just sleeping back at the trailer' Toni said taking a drink. 'So are you guys together now? Kevin's been pestering me for updates since he found out you had seen each other again' Fangs laughed. Toni took a minute before answering 'to be honest guys I'm not sure. She's the same but different at the same time, a little more held back from me like when we first met. I guess time will tell. I still love her though as much as I did when I was 17' Toni smiled.</p><p>'You do?' She knew that voice without needing to turn around. 'RED!' Sweetpea and Fangs jumped up both wrapping their arms around Cheryl. Once the boys had let go of her she sat down next to Toni placing her hand on her leg. The boys looked at each other with a smile. The girls may had gotten a little older but Sweetpea and Fangs could still see the way that they looked at each other. They asked Cheryl about her life in New York, the conversation flowing easily between the old friends. Kevin and Fangs had been in a committed relationship for a few years and Sweetpea had been dating a girl from the Serpents.</p><p>A few of the Serpents had exchange pleasantries with Cheryl especially the ones that were teenagers when they were. Cheryl felt a lot more confident in Riverdale than she first expected. The night came to a close and they were getting tired 'shall we head home?' Toni asked. 'Sure' Cheryl smiled. They said their goodbyes to everyone before making their way out. Cheryl started walking back to the trailer 'Cher where are you going?' Toni shouted. Cheryl turned around 'erm home?'. Toni pointed towards the bike. 'You still have this deathtrap' Cheryl laughed walking over to Toni and taking the helmet with no complaints, she thought Cheryl may refuse to ride her old bike.</p><p>The ride was the same as the many other times in the past. They pulled up to the trailer jumping off the bike. They entered the trailer as Cheryl was telling Toni how much she'd missed Sweetpea and Fangs and how they'd hardly changed. As Toni sat down on the couch to take off her boots Cheryl looked at her 'I've missed seeing you in your Serpent jacket' she smirked. 'Really?' Toni smiled. 'Really. Do you want to tell me what you was talking about with Sweet and Fangs before I interrupted?' Cheryl sat next to Toni. Toni instantly blushed 'oh they were just asking about you and I'. 'Saying what?' Cheryl pushed. 'They asked if we were together'. 'And what did you say?'. 'I just said i didn't know' Toni said putting her head down 'I told them i still love you like i did when we was kids'. Cheryl smiled even though Toni wasn't looking at her 'I still love you like I did when we was kids too'. Toni lifted her head 'you do?'. 'Of course I do TT' Cheryl smiled as Toni leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>'So what do you want us to be?' Cheryl asked. 'Well i wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else if that answers your question?'. 'Neither would I' Cheryl smiled. 'Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?' Toni asked cheekily. 'I would have never made you sleep on the couch Toni' Cheryl laughed. 'I'm glad we got another chance, I've missed this' Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand. 'Me too babe' Cheryl said kissing the back of Toni's hand.</p><p>Riverdale was still a small town and word had traveled around that Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz was back in town.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni kissed Cheryl's lips until she began to wake from her sleep. 'Babe, babe...babe'. 'Toni what do you want?' Cheryl groaned this had been one of the best sleeps she'd had in years. 'Let's go down to Pops and grab breakfast' Toni said excitedly. 'Toni I'm tiredddd'. 'Pleaseeee'. Cheryl cracked her eye open, how could she say no to that face 'okay fine'. She rolled out of bed to get ready for the day.</p><p>The bell at Pops rang as they walked through the door hand in hand. 'Nice to see you girls' Pop Tate smiled. 'You too Pop' they smiled. They made their way to a booth at the back of a diner. 'Well well well if it isn't Toni Topaz and Cheryl Bombshell'. The girls turned around to see Jughead sat in a booth with the one and only Betty Cooper. 'Hey guys' Cheryl and Toni smiled. A little blonde hair boy popped his head up 'Hello I'm Carter, who are you?'. 'Carter manners' Betty shushed the little boy. 'Hello Carter I'm Cheryl, it's nice to meet you' she smiled reaching across the table to shake his little hand. Carter happily obliged to the hand shake. Toni's heart melted at the sight. 'Hey Carter, I'm Toni' she said reaching over to fist bump the little boy which the boy also responded to, adding a little explosion noise at the end.</p><p>'Would you like to sit?' Betty said picking up Carter as she moved over to Jughead's side of the booth before they could refuse. The couple sat still getting used to the idea that Betty and Jughead were parents as well as running the police department. 'Cheryl you are very pretty, I like your red hair' he smiled happily. 'Thank you Carter, you are the cutest little boy I've ever seen' Cheryl returned his smile. 'I know' he said smiling and continuing to eat his pancakes. Betty rolled her eyes 'he takes after his dad'. 'Yeah you do bud, we're both cute' he smirked at Betty which caused another eye roll. Cheryl and Toni smiled at each other. 'So I'm surprised to see you both here after all this time, especially together, how did that happen' Jughead said with a mouthful of food, nearly choking as Betty hit his arm. 'What?' he raised his arms in surrender.</p><p>The couples caught each other up on their lifes over the next half an hour. 'So how long are you in town for?' Betty asked. 'Just this week' Toni answered. Hearing Toni say that made Cheryl's heart ping, she'd almost forgotten that they had to get back to New York. 'Oh well hopefully we can all hang out again before you both leave to go home' Jughead smiled. Cheryl nearly interrupted Jughead to say that New York wasn't their home but she stopped herself. 'Oh no dragon lady' Carter spoke as he ducked below the table.</p><p>'Dragon lady?' Cheryl repeated lifting her head to the door. She gripped Toni's leg that hard she made Toni jump. 'So the rumors are true, you two jezebels are back in town, didn't take long for the snake to slither back into your bed did it Cheryl' Penelope spat. 'Oh give it a break will you and go and crawl into the cave you came out of' Toni huffed. Penelope ignored Toni and looked straight at her daughter. 'No hello for your mother?'. Carter gasped 'the dragon ladies your mom' before Betty could cover his mouth. Cheryl looked at Penelope 'I don't have a mother or a father. I've done pretty well without either of you so if you don't mind I'm having breakfast with my partner and friends'. 'Well no ones missed you devil child next time when you leave don't come back' she said as she stormed out of the diner. Cheryl relaxed once the door had shut and Penelope was out of sight.</p><p>'She's scary, are you okay' Carter said. 'I'm okay thank you Carter, she's not scary, she's just a bully once you stand up to them they run away' Cheryl smiled. 'We should go guys, it's been lovely to see you both and Cheryl ignore Penelope, you've both been missed greatly' Betty said reaching for Cheryl's hand over the table. The couple said their goodbyes to Betty, Jughead and little Carter.</p><p>'Are you okay?' Toni took Cheryl's hand as they walked to the parking lot. 'I'm fine TT, she doesn't bother me anymore, i have no love or hate for her, she's just irrelevant' Cheryl said pulling Toni into a hug. 'Wanna go for a ride around town before we head home?' Toni asked. 'Sure TT' Cheryl said kissing her lips. They jumped on the bike and rode around the town, stopping at certain places and talking about old memories. Both girls wondering how they'd been without each other for so long when it's so easy for them to be together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni had left Cheryl in bed this morning for her Serpent meeting. It was just the usual, making sure no one had any concerns, that the young Serpents were behaving as they should, it was also a good reason for Serpents living outside of Riverdale to come home and spend time together. Toni is a well respected Serpent so she likes to show up as much as she could. There wasn't much gang violence anymore and the majority of North and Southsiders got along.</p><p>When Cheryl woke up she realised Toni had already left for her Serpent meeting. She decided she was going to go to Pops for her breakfast. She got dressed, did her hair and make up and made her way out of the trailer. The walk to Pops was quiet, she enjoyed the quiet, it was a lot different walking down the streets of New York. There was no hustle and bustle and no one pushing into her. It was just calm.</p><p>Cheryl took a seat on a stool at Pops and ordered herself a strawberry milkshake, she sat phone in hand mindlessly scrolling through her social media. She thought back to sharing a booth with their friends Betty and Jughead with their little boy Carter, maybe she wouldn't mind that one day, raising a family with the love of her life. She quickly shook her head, she wasn't capable of that, she didn't know how to love a child, her mother wasn't the best example of a parent and she wouldn't do that to her children. Toni though she thought would make a great Mom. She smiled to herself.</p><p>'Penny for your thoughts?'. Cheryl looked up at where the voice came from. 'Archie' she smiled, standing to give the redhead a hug. 'Hey Cheryl it's good to see you, it's been a really long time' Archie said as he took the seat next to Cheryl. 'It really has, Toni and I are just visiting'. 'Toni huh? I thought you guys had broken up years ago?'. 'We had but we found each other again and decided to give it another try'. 'That's amazing Cheryl, you and Toni are the perfect couple' Archie smiled. They sat and chatted for a while before Cheryl decided it was time for her to make her way home. She said her goodbyes to Archie as she made her way towards the door to leave.</p><p>As Cheryl turned to walk away from Pops a familiar car pulled up, she rolled her eyes, she knew there was going to be some sort of drama unfolding in the next few minutes. She stop as the car pulled up to her, it was her awful parents. 'What do you want?' she asked without even looking at them. 'We came to give you your punishment Cheryl, you should have never come back here you shameful girl' Penelope snapped. 'Get in the car' Clifford said from the car. Cheryl laughed 'you do realise I'm a grown woman now, I'm not under your authority, I don't have to do as you say'. Cheryl began to walk away not wanting to waste her energy on her 'parents'. 'Silly girl, we warned you' Clifford called as he put the car into drive and stalked slowly behind Cheryl before putting his foot down on the accelerator.</p><p>The loud bang made the customers in Pops jump out of their seats, Archie was sure he recognised that awful sound. He jumped straight off of the stool and ran out of the door to see where and what the noise was. What he didn't expect is to see Cheryl Blossom laid on the gravel in a pool of blood. He ran towards her, holding her head in his arms. 'Toni' she said weakly before closing her eyes. 'Cheryl, CHERYL WAKE UP!' Archie screamed 'someone call 911!'.</p><p>Toni was just finishing up her meeting with the Serpents when the doors to the White Wyrm burst open, it was Jughead. 'We haven't done anything officer' one of the Serpents laughed. 'Toni? Where's Toni?' Jughead was frantic. Toni pushed her way through the crowd 'what's up Jones?'. 'It's Cheryl' he looked like he was going to cry. Toni felt her stomach drop, she knew something bad had happened she could feel it 'what about Cheryl?'. 'Toni we need to get to the hospital now!' Jughead grabbed hold of Toni's arm dragging her out of the bar. She dug her heels in the parking lot gravel 'Jughead? What's going on?'. 'It's Cheryl Toni, she's been shot, we need to hurry I don't know how much time we have' he sighed but Toni couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing to her head. Jughead just grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the car.</p><p>Toni sat with her heart in her throat as Jughead swerved between cars with his sirens blaring. 'Who did this?' Toni turned to her friend with tears rushing down her face. 'We're not 100% sure, we need to check CCTV and speak to witnesses but we'll find them Toni, I promise you we'll find them'.</p><p>Jughead slammed his breaks on right outside the hospital doors. The pair jumped out the car leaving it exactly where it was. They pushed open the doors and ran to the front desk. 'Cheryl Blossom, we're here for Cheryl Blossom' Toni managed to speak between breaths.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Of course ma'am could you tell us your relation to Miss Blossom?' the nurse spoke as she tapped away at her keyboard. 'Yes she's my partner, my girlfriend' Toni rushed out needing to be with Cheryl. 'I'm sorry ma'am but unless you are immediate family or married I can't allow you through' the nurse said without any sympathy. 'What?' Toni raised her voice about to cause a scene. Jughead put his hand on her shoulder as he slammed his police badge onto the desk 'where is Cheryl Blossom?'. 'She's in surgery right now, I'll call out the doctor to speak to you' the nurse said picking up the phone before turning her back to the pair.</p><p>After what felt like forever a doctor opened the door to the waiting room. Toni stopped pacing and just stared at the doctor her mouth unable to move. Jughead stood up 'doctor we're here about Cheryl Blossom, can you tell us what's happened?'. 'I'm afraid Miss Blossom has suffered a gunshot wound to her abdomen, she's in surgery at the moment to remove the bullet but I'm afraid she has lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry but i would prepare yourself for the worst. I'll keep you informed as soon as there's a update' the doctor dipped his head and left the room.</p><p>Toni dropped as if the ground had been removed from her feet. Jughead was immediately by her side pulling her towards him as she screamed and cried, the pain in her chest unbearable. She couldn't hear the calm words Jughead was whispering to her, nothing felt real. Once Toni had calmed down enough to take a seat Jughead left the room to make a phone call before coming back in 'Toni I need to get to the station to find the person who did this'. As Toni nodded the waiting room door burst opening as Sweet Pea and Fangs barrelled in engulfing her instantly in a hug. Jughead slipped out the door with a strong idea of who could have done this to Cheryl.</p><p>'I can't lose her, we've only just found each other again' Toni cried to her best friends. 'She's strong' Fangs smiled 'she'll get through this, she won't leave you Toni'. Toni just cried harder, if she didn't ask Cheryl to come back here this would have never happened, the guilt wrapped around her heavy and uncomfortable.</p><p>Jughead marched in to the station. 'How is she?' Betty asked as soon as she spotted her partner. 'It's not looking good Betty' a single tear about to fall before he wiped it away 'do we have any leads?'. 'Actually yes' Betty said pressing play on the monitor. Jughead watched with eyes wide 'her parents? In broad daylight'. Betty just nodded sadly. 'We need to go' he pulled Betty up. 'It's ok Jug, Penelope and Clifford Blossom have already been arrested, they're in the cell'. He turned on his heels storming towards the cells.</p><p>'What the hell was you thinking?' Jughead shouted at the people responsible for possibly murdering their own daughter. 'She was sick Officer, the best thing for her was to be put to sleep' Clifford said as Penelope smirked. He thought to Carter, his precious little boy and wondered how a parent could harm their own child. He was furious. 'You're both going away for a long time' he spat anger filling his face. 'You can't prove anything, you'll never get a confession' Penelope smirked. 'Actually we don't need one, you did it in front of the most popular place in Riverdale. You're on camera' he smiled at the look on their faces as he left the room.</p><p>He knew he had another phone call to make as he walked back into the office. He picked up the phone pressing in the numbers 'Is this Jason Blossom?' Jughead spoke running his hand through his hair 'Hello Jason I need to speak to you about your parents and your sister'.</p><p>The waiting felt like it was going to stop Toni's ability to breath, the more time went on the tighter her chest got. It had been literally hours, Sweet Pea and Fangs had stayed by her side the whole time, she was so grateful for them both. The doctor came back into the room, Toni didn't think she could stomach whatever the doctor was about to say. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 'We've managed to remove the bullet from Miss Blossoms abdomen' Toni was holding her breath 'we've managed to stabilise her for now but we'll know more in the next 24-48 hours. Unfortunately her condition is still critical and we won't know the effects the blood loss will have had until she wakes up'. 'Can I see her?' Toni asked standing. 'Of course follow me' the doctor said turning towards the door. Toni took another look at her friends before taking a deep breath and following the doctor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the doctor opened the door Toni moved as fast as she could towards Cheryl. To see her girl laid in a hospital bed lifeless with wires and monitors everywhere was heart breaking but she had to push it back and be strong for Cheryl. 'Sometimes it helps to talk to the patient to draw them back' the doctor smiled as he left the room. Toni nodded taking a seat next to Cheryl and carefully holding her hand.</p><p>'Hi baby, I need you to come back to me, I can't live without you Cher. I've waited so long to have you back in my arms, our story isn't over we have so much more to experience together. You have so much to live for' Toni's tears started falling freely, she didn't even bother to wipe them 'I absolutely love you Cheryl Blossom, I want to build a life with you and spend every single day making you smile. Please come back to me'.</p><p>'Toni?' A voice pulled Toni's attention from Cheryl. 'Jason?' Toni said confused. Jason made his way to his sisters side pulling in a chair and taking his sisters other hand. 'I came as soon as Jughead called' Jason looked at Toni 'I can't believe our parents did this'. 'I'm sorry?' Toni looked furious but she had to keep calm for Cheryl's sake 'your parents did this to Cheryl?'. Jason just nodded as he silently cried. Toni fell back into her seat, she knew Cheryl parents were a piece of work but she didn't think they'd scoop to this level. Before she could speak another word one of the monitors made a deafening beep, Toni's eyes darted between Cheryl and the flat line moving along the screen. 'No no no Cheryl, Cheryl!' Toni screamed as nurses and doctors rushed into the room. 'You both need to leave' one of the nurses said pulling Toni and Jason out of the room. The last thing Toni saw before she left the room was the love of her life being shocked as the doctors tried to restart her heart.</p><p>As Toni sat in the waiting room with Jason, Fangs and Sweet Pea she felt numb. She couldn't think or move her body, she just stared at the wall, images of Cheryl's lifeless body flashing in her mind. It killed Fangs and Sweet Pea to see Toni like this, she was like their little sister, she was their little sister. Jason explained to everyone in the room what Jughead had told him over the phone. The Serpents were furious vowing that when Penelope and Clifford got sent to prison each and every day left of their lives will be filled with pain and misery.</p><p>The sun was peaking through the blinds in the window catching Toni's eye. She was angry that the sun dare rise when she didn't know if the most amazing, loving person in world would even take another breath. Jason had been to the desk to ask if they had managed to stabilise his sister but they couldn't give him any information. The group was more than frustrated and scared of whatever the doctor would say when he did eventually come through the door.</p><p>It had surely been hours Toni was thinking as a different doctor came through the doors, the silence was deafening. The doctor took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak 'we have managed to stabilise Miss Blossom, she is very weak but she has regained consciousness, she's asking for you Miss Topaz. If you'd like to follow me but please be aware she may not be able to communicate well at the moment'. Toni turned her head to look at Jason, he nodded that it was okay and Toni took steps towards the room where Cheryl was waiting for her.</p><p>As she opened the door, she could see Cheryl's eyes were closed, she looked like she had fell back to sleep. She carefully made her way over to her girlfriend taking a seat in the same chair as she had earlier. She cautiously held Cheryl's hand 'don't you ever scare me like that again' Toni said looking down at her hand on Cheryl's 'I thought I'd lost you'. Toni felt her fingers being lightly squeezed, her eyes lifted instantly to Cheryl's face where she was met with tired brown eyes looking back at her. 'Toni' Cheryl whispered as she slightly smiled. 'Shh no baby don't try to speak, try to sleep, I love you Cheryl' Toni said relieved that Cheryl at least knew she was there. Cheryl lightly squeezed Toni's fingers again as she closed her eyes. Toni sat forward and laid her head on Cheryl's bed right next to their joint hands, sleep taking over her before she'd even realised.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni was woken up by the feeling of her hand being rubbed, she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes cursing herself for falling asleep when Cheryl needed her. She felt eyes on her as she lifted her head she look into Cheryl's deep brown orbs making her heart melt. 'Hey' Toni whispered. Cheryl slightly smiled back.</p><p>Cheryl's whole body hurt and she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, she was just glad to see Toni safe and by her side. A nurse walked through the door with a clipboard in her hand 'Miss Topaz you need to leave the room for a while so we can speak to Miss Blossom' she smiled 'don't worry she's in good hands'. Toni stood up to leave placing a kiss on Cheryl's temple, when she got to the door she turned to wink at her girlfriend.</p><p>Toni walked into her friends and Cheryl's brother all asleep on the uncomfortable chairs. She cleared her throat loudly pulling them from their slumber. They jumped up all looking at Toni to hopefully ease their mind of worry. 'She's okay at the minute guys, she's been opening her eyes here and there. Squeezing my hand whenever she could muster the energy'. You could see the relief in the boys faces as they pulled each other in for a group hug. 'I think they're running some tests on her at the minute and we can't be in the room' Toni said sadly. 'Maybe we should go home Toni, at least to freshen up' Fangs said. Toni was reluctant. 'Fangs is right, we can't look after Cheryl if we can't look after ourselves plus I'm sure she'll need some of her things?' Jason spoke up. Toni sighed in defeat as she allowed the boys to guide her out the hospital.</p><p>The boys all offered Toni a ride but she decided to walk needing some fresh air. Before she knew it she was in front of the sheriffs station. She walked straight past the desk and she almost made it to where she knew Penelope and Clifford Blossom would be being held before someone grabbed a hold of her arm. 'Toni what are you doing here?' Betty asked, Toni understandable looked awful. 'I came to pay a visit to the Blossoms, to tell them that they were unsuccessful in their attempt to murder their own daughter. I wanted to see the look on their faces when they find out Cheryl is alive'. 'She's okay?' Betty smiled relieved. 'She will be' Toni said hopefully. 'Well let's go and tell them then' Betty smirked.</p><p>Penelope and Clifford looked up as the heavy door slammed. A smirk on both their faces as soon as they saw Toni walking in looking like a broken women. 'Sorry for your loss Serpent' Clifford spat. Toni stepped forward not losing eye contact with the sorry excuse of a father 'loss? I haven't lost anything'. 'Well whatever you people call it when the person you live in sin with dies' Penelope said this time. 'Dies?' Toni questioned 'oh you think you actually managed to kill Cheryl' Toni laughs between gritted teeth 'she's stronger than that, she's alive and well and you two have a lot of very excited Serpents waiting to meet you when you finally end up in prison'. The Blossoms faces fell for only a second but Toni caught it as she left the room without another word.</p><p>Toni arrived back a her trailer, she took off her jacket and threw it onto the couch. She made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror 'you look like shit' she huffed to herself. She took off her clothes and jump into the shower before drying off and putting on a fresh set of clothes and packing a few things for Cheryl. She wasn't in the trailer longer than 15 minutes before she was on her motorbike on her way back to the hospital.</p><p>She made her way back to the room she had waited in before and hoped the doctor would come in or at least walk past so she could ask him how Cheryl was doing. She tried to scroll on her phone reading messages of love and support from their friends. 'Hey Toni' Jason said as he walked in 'I'm just about to go and see Cheryl, if that's okay with you?'. 'Of course it is, you're her brother Jason'. 'I haven't been a very good one' Jason said looking at his feet. Toni smiled sympathetically 'she'll be glad to see you'. Jason smiled and pulled Toni into a hug 'I'm so glad she has you Toni, she's always loved you' he pulled away and nodded his head at Toni before going to see his sister.</p><p>Jason slowly pushed open the door, a little worried about how Cheryl would react seeing him when she was awake. They didn't have a bad relationship, they had just drifted apart after Cheryl had left town. He took a seat next to his sister and held her hand. He took a look at his sister, a real look, although the tubes had been removed from her mouth and now replaced with a mask she still looked vulnerable and small, he should have protected her from their parents. He didn't do enough. 'JJ' Cheryl whispered pulling him from his guilt. 'Hey sis, it's good to see you awake' he tried to smile. 'The doctors said I was shot?'. Jason could tell it was hurting her to talk 'You were Cher but don't worry you're gonna be okay'. 'I don't remember anything after talking to Mom and Dad' reality dawning on her face as she figured out what happened 'they shot me?'. Jason just nodded as a tear fell from his eye. Cheryl on the other hand just looked emotionless, she squeezed her brothers hand 'where are they?'. 'They're at the sheriffs station, don't worry they'll pay from what they've done'. Cheryl just nodded at that 'and Toni where is she? Is she safe?'. She was sure she had seen Toni, felt her holding her hand but she could have dreamt it. 'Toni's in the waiting room, should I get her?'. Cheryl nodded at her brother. 'Okay Cher, I'll see you later' he kissed her head before leaving to find Toni.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'She wants to see you' Jason said to Toni as he walked into the waiting room. Toni stood picking up the bag she had packed some of Cheryl's things in. 'Do you think you could call her work and let them know there's been an accident? I'd do it myself but I barely got in to see her here, I think they'll want to hear from a relative' Toni said. 'Of course Toni, I'm going to head out, if you or Cheryl need anything please let me know' Jason put his hand on Toni's shoulder before pulling her in for a hug. 'Hurry your girls waiting for you' he winked before leaving the room.</p><p>'Hey' Toni whispered as she entered Cheryls room, she didn't know whether the redhead was awake or not. 'Hey' Cheryl barely whispered back. Toni took her seat next to the hospital bed 'how are you? I've brought some of your things incase you need them'. Cheryl smiled 'I'm better now you're here with me'. She had to keep moving the mask away from her mouth so Toni could hear what she was saying. It broke Toni's heart to she Cheryl like this she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes 'I'm so sorry Cher, I shouldn't have brought you here, this is all my fault'. 'It's my parents fault TT, no one else's. Please don't cry' Cheryl pleaded. 'I thought I'd lost you' Toni said so quietly that Cheryl barely heard it. 'You're not getting rid of me that easily' Cheryl tried to smirk.</p><p>The nurse came into the room to check on the patient. Cheryl removed her mask looking at the nurse 'when can I leave?'. 'Possibly one to two weeks but you'll need to be on bed rest with a little exercise' the nurse said looking at her clipboard. 'Two weeks and bed rest? That's too long I have to get back to New York' Cheryl complained. 'I'm sorry Miss Blossom but that's just not possible right now'. Cheryl opened her mouth to speak but Toni interrupted 'Do you know when she'll be able to fly to New York?'. 'Maybe a month it depends on how well the recovery goes'. 'Thank you nurse' Toni smiled.</p><p>When the nurse left the room Cheryl huffed in frustration 'I cant just sit around for weeks'. 'You can and you will, I'll look after you' Toni said holding onto Cheryl's hand. 'Toni you have a life and a job in New York, you need to go home' Cheryl said sadly. 'You are my home Cheryl Blossom, I'm not going anywhere without you' Toni squeezed her girlfriends hand. 'You're too sweet for this world Toni Topaz' Cheryl's heart melted at the way Toni was looking at her. She was just so thankful Toni was there for her even when she was at her worst, after feeling so alone for all these years she finally had someone who wanted to be with her no matter what.</p><p>The pain medication made Cheryl drowsy and as hard as she tried to stay awake she couldn't, she finally gave in and fell asleep. Toni sat there for a few hours before the nurse came and told her visiting hours were over and she'd have to come back tomorrow. She placed a soft kiss on Cheryl's head, lingering for a moment before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room. Every step towards her motorcycle pulled more and more at her heart strings, she really didn't want to leave Cheryl alone but she didn't have a choice right now.</p><p>She decided she'd go to the White Wyrm for a couple of drinks to take the edge off. The bar was pretty quiet, she walked towards the bar and took a seat on a old stool. 'Jack and Coke please' she mumbled to the bartender. 'Coming right up' the young Serpent said before sliding the glass along the bar. Toni downed it in one 'another'. The drinks kept coming and Toni was starting to feel it. She stumbled towards the bathroom pushing her body into the door to open it. 'Hey watch it' a random girl said as Toni hit her with the door. Every so often a new face would come in the bar, not a Serpent just someone passing through town. 'Watch it yourself' Toni pushed by the taller girl. 'Excuse me, what's your problem?'. 'Right now you!' Toni began raising her voice, she was already angry with what happened to Cheryl but now she was drunk and would take that anger out on anyone. The girl stepped towards Toni, inches from her face in an attempt to intimidate her. Toni didn't give it a second thought as she pulled her arm back and punched the stranger in the face. A fight broke out immediately, the other girl got a few good hits in but she was no match for Toni's rage. A group of Serpents heard a commotion in the bathroom, they rushed in and separated the girls. Three Serpent men had to pick Toni up as she was resisting so much, she was took to a room in the back to calm down while the stranger was kicked out.</p><p>Toni didn't know how long she was sat on the old ripped couch for before Sweet Pea cautiously came into the room. 'Tiny what's going on?' Sweet Pea asked. Toni's eye was pretty swollen and she has a cut lip. 'She was asking for it' Toni slurred back. 'Come on get up you're coming home with me tonight'. Toni groaned as Sweet Pea pulled her off the couch. There was no way Toni could sit safely on the back of his bike so he decided they'd walk.</p><p>Sweet Pea carried Toni up the stairs to his trailer, he plopped her on the couch before heading for his first aid kit. He cleaned up the blood on her face before pushing her down on the couch, she instantly passed out. He grabbed some spare blankets and covered her up placing a glass of water on his coffee table. 'What's going through your head Topaz' he whispered to himself before making his way to his bed. Toni would definitely feel it in the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light shining through the broken blind pulled Toni from an uncomfortable sleep. She bolted up before realising she was at Sweet Peas trailer, she laid back down, her headache making her groan. She couldn't remember much from the previous night. After about ten minutes she needed to go to the bathroom. Once she'd washed her hands she took a look in the mirror. 'Fuck' she whispered looking at her face. She had a flashback of the fight she had last night at the White Wyrm, what is she going to tell Cheryl. 'Cheryl' she thought. She needed to go to her.</p><p>She left Sweet Pea a little thank you note before leaving his trailer. She decided on walking to the hospital as she still had alcohol in her system. She had no idea how Cheryl was going to react, she didn't want to stress her out and they hadn't really had a disagreement since they had started dating again. She also hoped no one she knew was there to see the way she looked right now.</p><p>Toni signed in at the hospital and made her way to Cheryls room. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. Cheryl had her eyes closed so maybe she was asleep. Toni quietly sat down in the chair rubbing her temples to ease her headache. 'Hey' Cheryl whispered, she was no longer wearing her oxygen mask. 'Hey' Toni whispered back slowly lifting her head. 'Toni what the...' Cheryl said trying to jump up before screaming in pain as she momentarily forgot about her injuries after seeing Toni's face. 'Cheryl what are you doing' Toni said jumping out of her seat to ease Cheryl back down. 'Toni what the hell happened to you' Cheryl looked furious even through her tired eyes. 'I'm fine babe' Toni sat back down. 'Don't babe me right now, what happened'. Toni huffed looking at the ceiling 'I got into a fight'. 'A fight, what are you 12? What happened?'. Toni could see Cheryls heart rate increasing on the monitor. 'Cher calm down. I went to the White Wyrm last night to clear my head and I may have overreacted to a girl I bumped into'. 'Really Toni, you went out and got drunk? I may have been shot but I'm not stupid, you're still in yesterday's clothes'. 'I know Sweet Pea had to come get me from the bar, I stayed on his couch and when I woke up I came straight here' Toni looked guilty. Cheryl huffed in defeat not being able to stay mad at Toni when she looked at her like that 'I don't like to see you hurt, please don't do that again, you could have been arrested or worse'. 'I'm sorry' Toni apologised taking hold of Cheryls hand.</p><p>A few hours had passed and Cheryl was in and out of sleep. Toni was absolutely exhausted herself and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. 'Are you hungry?' Cheryl said at the sound of Toni's stomach growling. 'A little I guess'. 'Toni go home, eat, you need to look after yourself. If this is too much for you I can rent out a room when I'm able so you can go back to New York' Cheryl smiled she cared a lot more about Toni than she did herself. 'No way, I'm here for you always, no matter what' Toni leant over and kissed Cheryls cheek.</p><p>Toni had decided to get some snacks from the hospital vending machine and take them back to Cheryls room. Toni used the table over Cheryls bed to put her ipad on so they could watch a movie together. Toni could see Cheryl trying to fight her sleep, she untangled their fingers and began stroking her girlfriends red hair until she fell asleep. Toni didn't realise she had joined her girlfriend by falling asleep until a nurse gently shook her awake 'visiting hours are over dear'. 'Already' Toni said mindlessly stood putting on her jacket. The nurse simply nodded and left her to say goodbye. Toni sighed at having to leave her girlfriend here again as she leaned down to kiss Cheryls forehead. 'I love you Cher' she whispered as she left. 'I love you TT' Cheryl replied after Toni had already left the room.</p><p>The next 11 days Toni spent all the time she could with Cheryl making sure she was okay and she had what she needed. She also prepared the trailer for Cheryl coming home whenever she wasn't at the hospital. The nurses had helped Cheryl walk a little between bed rest to strengthen her legs. Toni watched Cheryl get stronger everyday but she could also see the pain the redhead was pushing herself through with every small move she made. Cheryl kept telling Toni not to worry and that she was fine but Toni knew she was lying. The smaller girl just couldn't wait to get her girl home so she could be with her as much as possible. 'Just one more day' Toni thought to herself.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally come to bring Cheryl home and Toni was more than excited. She had arranged for Betty to pick them up from the hospital and take them back to the trailer. The nurse ran through everything with Cheryl again to make sure she was aware of what she could and couldn't do when she left. Cheryl was eager to get out of the room she'd spent the best part of two weeks in and go back to Toni's trailer.</p><p>'Well if that's everything Miss Blossom you can go home' the nurse said. Cheryl smiled 'thank you for everything, you literally saved my life'. Toni had gathered all Cheryls belongings and hooked them to the back of the wheelchair the redhead was currently sat in. As Toni wheeled Cheryl out of the hospital she heard her girlfriend breath out in relief. Toni spotted Betty's car in the parking lot and made her way over as the blonde stepped out of her car. 'Cheryl I'm so glad you're alright' Betty bent down to hug her old friend. Cheryl returned the hug, she realised while being in hospital how much she'd missed her friends in Riverdale, she didn't particularly have any at all in New York. Toni helped Cheryl out of the wheelchair and into the car before folding it up and sticking it in the trunk. She hopped in the back seat putting her seat belt on as Betty put the car into drive. Toni kept her eye on Cheryl the whole way home rubbing her shoulder every time she knew Cheryl felt any sort of discomfort. Betty watched the interaction between Toni and Cheryl knowing in her heart they are meant for each other.</p><p>'Okay how shall we do this?' Betty asked as she pulled up outside the trailer. 'I'll get Cheryl inside and then come back for her things' Toni said opening the car door. She ran up the stairs to her trailer door to unlock it before running around to Cheryl's side of the car. She lent down so Cheryl could wrap her arms around the shorter girl. Toni used her body to pull Cheryl out of the car, she could feel the other girl gritting her teeth in pain. She maneuvered her way to Cheryl's side to take most of her weight so she could get her up the stairs and to their bed. Once Cheryl was comfortable Toni made her way out of the bedroom to get Cheryl's things. Toni jumped at seeing Betty in the living room. 'Sorry Toni I thought i'd fetch everything in while you helped Cheryl' Betty looked unsure. 'Of course, thank you so much Betty, can i get you a drink or anything?'. 'A water would be great please' Betty smiled taking a seat on the couch while Toni went to the fridge.</p><p>Toni passed the water bottle to Betty and took a seat on the chair. 'So are you staying in Riverdale?' Betty asked taking a sip of her water. 'Yeah until Cheryl is well enough to travel back to New York' Toni answered. 'What are you gonna do then? You both live apart don't you?'. 'We do but I'm sure we can arrange something' Toni looked at her hands 'I don't think I can be away from her yano? Especially with what's just happened I thought I'd lost her'. 'Why don't you move in together, I know it's only been a few months you've been dating as you said at Pops but you guys have a history' Betty said looking at how nervous Toni was. 'I'm gonna let Cheryl take the lead, I'll be happy with whatever she wants to do'. 'Of course' Betty said standing up and pulling Toni into a hug 'let me know if you need anything'. 'Thanks Betty' Toni smiled as the blonde women left the trailer.</p><p>Toni needed to go and check on Cheryl. She creaked open the door and popped her head around. She was happy to see Cheryl awake. 'Hey babe' Toni smiled. Cheryl just held her arms open and pouted like a baby, Toni was happy to oblige to a cuddle with her girl something she hadn't been able to do properly in a while. She was careful not to hurt Cheryl as they wrapped their arms around each other both happy and grateful that this hadn't been ripped away from them. Cheryl was so close to death that neither one of them wanted to bring it up at the moment, it was something to be talked about later. 'I love you TT' Cheryl broke the quiet 'thank you for everything these past few weeks'. 'I love you and don't thank me that's what I'm here for' Toni smiled looking into Cheryl's eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'Do you think we could go for a walk tomorrow? I could use the fresh air?' Cheryl asked. Toni looked a little concerned not wanting Cheryl to push herself too fast 'I'll walk, you'll be in your wheelchair for now, okay?'. 'Fine' Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>Toni cooked for Cheryl and herself before joining Cheryl in bed again not wanting to leave her side. 'Babe I need to change your bandage'. Toni hadn't seen the wound yet but the dressing needed changing to prevent infection. 'I'll do it' quickly tumbled out of Cheryl's mouth. 'Are you sure?' Toni looked puzzled. Cheryl only nodded. The smaller girl left the room to fetch the pack the nurse had given her for Cheryl's wound. She passed the bandages to Cheryl before sitting next to her again. Cheryl didn't attempt to move. 'Is everything okay Cher?' Toni said leaning forward to look at Cheryl's face. 'I don't want you to see it' Cheryl said so quietly Toni barely heard it. 'Why not babe?' Toni gently pushed. A tear fell from Cheryl eye 'it's disgusting, you shouldn't have to look at it and i wouldn't expect you to. Ever'. Toni moved to the other side of the bed and knelt on the floor grabbing Cheryl's hand before the girl could say anything else. 'Cheryl listen to me, it's not disgusting, it's a part of you and you are the most beautiful person in the world' Toni smiled 'you're perfect to me, no matter what'. 'You may not think that after you see it' Cheryl refused to make eye contact. 'Nothing could change my mind about you Cher, please let me help you'. Cheryl finally nodded handing Toni the bandages and shutting her eyes tight so she didn't have to see Toni's reaction.</p><p>Toni carefully unpeeled the medical tape and removed the current bandage placing it on the floor next to her. She studied the gunshot wound, it was nearly healed now although it still looked a little sore. She placed the clean bandage on the wound and taped it gently in place. She place a soft kiss on Cheryl's stomach before pulling herself up. 'All done Princess' she smiled. 'Thank you Toni' Cheryl opened her eyes studying Toni's face for any sign of disgust. 'It's healing real good Cher'. Toni sat back on the bed 'Do you want me to sleep on the couch, I dont want to hurt you while we sleep. 'I want you to stay with me, please' Cheryl looked at Toni with sad and tired eyes. 'Okay babe' Toni said laying next to Cheryl they both feel asleep almost instantly, happy to finally be together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had soon rolled around. Toni had helped Cheryl get ready before their little walk around the town. Cheryl was excited for the small piece of freedom even if she was restricted to a wheelchair for now. Getting Cheryl out of the trailer and into her chair was awkward but Toni managed to do it. 'Are you comfortable? Toni asked before they set off. 'I am' Cheryl smiled. Toni made her way to the back of the chair pushing it out of the trailer park. Toni decided to avoid Pops diner for now not wanting to remind Cheryl of the terrible thing that happened to her right outside the Choc lit shoppe.</p><p>They had been out in the neighbourhood for about 30 minutes before they walked by the most beautiful house. Neither saying anything as they noticed it was for sale. Cheryl felt Toni slow down as they both took in the view. The house was detached with a large front garden, a little drive to a garage on the left side. It was pretty big, at least four bedrooms completely different to anything they was used to living in New York. 'That's a really beautiful house' Cheryl spoke first. 'Sorry Cher, I didn't realise I had stopped walking' Toni laughed awkwardly. 'It's okay I was admiring it as well' Cheryl turned her head a little 'you don't normally see houses like this in New York'. 'No you don't' Toni said mindlessly still admiring the property.</p><p>'Ladies' a polite voice spoke from behind them, pulling them from their thoughts 'maybe you would like to see the inside?'. 'Oh we're not from around here' Toni looked at the woman. 'What's the harm? It could be the house of your dreams' the woman smiled. 'Okay' Cheryl said 'unless you don't want to TT'. 'Fine by me' Toni smiled, anything to make her girl happy. Cheryl had no idea why she felt so compelled to look inside the house their life was in a city miles away. Toni rolled Cheryl up the drive following the estate agent, as soon as the lady opened the front door to allow the couple in their jaws dropped. It's like it was made for them, it instantly felt like home to both of them without either saying anything. 'I'll wait here while you look around' the agent said. The entrance was wide and bright, sunlight beaming in from the large windows. The stairs were on the left and they could see the kitchen was straight down the hall. That's the room they went into first, the kitchen was large and white with a island with stools in the middle. The dining room was next to it, Toni could see herself having dinner there with Cheryl every night for the rest of their lifes. Toni shook the thoughts from her head not aware that Cheryl was thinking the exact same thing.</p><p>The living room had a large open fireplace, with easily enough space for two couches and a little room opposite that would be perfect for an office. 'Toni maybe you could take a look upstairs? I don't think I'll be able to' Cheryl said sadly. 'I'll record a video on my cell phone' Toni smiled pulling it from her pocket. 'Perfect' Cheryl smiled. Toni made her way upstairs, phone in hand so that Cheryl wouldn't miss a thing. A bedroom was what Toni first spotted as she got to the top of the stairs, she opened the door it was a decent size with a en-suite bathroom. The next bedroom was exactly the same as the first including the bathroom. Across from that room was a large family bathroom complete with a bath and shower. Toni moved to the next room not wanting to take too long, it was a smaller bedroom but not by much, this one also had an en-suite. This house was unreal Toni thought to herself. The last room was at the door at the end of the hall, she opened the door revealing the master bedroom, it was huge with built in wardrobes. She made her way to another door inside the bedroom which was the master en-suite. It had a free standing bath in the middle of the room, a large shower in the corner and his &amp; her sinks. Or in their case her &amp; her sinks. She loved it, it was as simple as that. She wanted to spend more time looking around but she needed to get back downstairs to Cheryl.</p><p>Cheryl was sat next to the fireplace speaking to the estate agent. 'What did you think babe? Cheryl asked. 'It's a really beautiful home' Toni smiled at Cheryl 'thank you for letting us take a look around' Toni turned to smile at the estate agent. 'Of course' she smiled back. 'So can I look at the upstairs' Cheryl pulled Toni's attention back to her. 'Oh yeah, sorry babe' she laughed passing the redhead her phone. Toni studied Cheryls face as she watched the video, Toni could tell she was in love with the house as well. Cheryl passed Toni back her phone before smiling at the estate agent 'thank you for allowing us to view the property'. 'Of course and here's my card' she said passing it to Cheryl 'just in case' she smiled. 'Thank you' Cheryl said as she took the card. 'Let's go babe' Toni said wheeling Cheryl out of the house and back onto the street.</p><p>They continued on their walk, Cheryl seemed a lot quieter than normal. 'What you thinking babe?' Toni asked spotting a bench and taking a seat so she could talk with Cheryl. 'Just how we will never have anything like that' Cheryl said sadly. 'Is that what you want? A home in a little town with a little picket fence?' Toni asked. 'It's what I always dreamt of growing up but you can't live that sort of life in New York I guess' Cheryl then smiled placing her hand on Toni's face 'but I have you and that's all I need'. Toni brought Cheryls hand to her lips and kissed her palm 'let's go home'.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days and Cheryl was moving around the trailer a lot easier as long as she wasn't walking around for too long she was doing good. 'Babe can you come to the living room we need to talk' Toni yelled to Cheryl. 'Talk?' Cheryls stomach dropped. 'What's up?' Cheryl said easing herself on to the couch. 'We need to talk about going back to New York' Toni said she didn't miss the slight frown on Cheryls face 'I don't think we should'. 'What do you mean?' Cheryl was confused. 'I want to build a life with you' Toni moved closer to Cheryl 'I want you to have that house, I want us to have that house, the house of your dreams. I could see it Cheryl, our future. If that's what you want but if New York is where you want to be right now we can do that too'. Cheryl was silent, she didn't know what to say. Once she had processed what Toni had just said her heart melted 'but what about your job?'. 'I can do something else here, maybe I could set up my own photography business and you could still ship your art to your office, you'd just have to get someone to manage the building. Only if it's something you'd want, I understand if you want to think about it though' Toni said kissing Cheryls cheek. Cheryl didn't care much for New York and her work just filled the empty void she had in her life. She of course loved her art but she could pursue that whenever she lived, she had a successful business and she had plenty of money put away since she barely went out to spend it. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Toni attacking her face with kisses. 'I'll take that as a yes?' Toni laughed. 'Yes Toni!' Cheryl felt Toni smile as she kissed her lips.</p><p>Toni had called up the estate agent to take the house off the market and that they would buy it outright. Toni also made a good wage and after she pulled herself out of her dark teenage years she had a good amount saved as well. The paperwork was pretty easy and within a couple of weeks the house was officially theirs. Cheryl hired someone to manage her work place in New York so that was a weight off her shoulders and Toni had just quit her job planning on setting up her own little business. Everything was falling in to place.</p><p>'Toni I need to fly back to New York to pack up my apartment, Veronica is going to meet me there this weekend to give me a hand while you get the house prepared'. Toni had asked Cheryl to collect the few belongings she had left in her apartment in New York. Her roommate had already packed it so all Cheryl had to do was pick it up and send it back to Riverdale with the movers. 'If you're sure babe and feeling up to it?' Toni replied. 'Of course I am TT, I feel much better now' Cheryl smiled and she was telling the truth, as long as she didn't push herself too much. Veronica didn't know what had happened or what was happening, Cheryl had just told her she needed her help this weekend and of course her best friend agreed to fly in and help her.</p><p>The couple had decided on keeping the trailer, it had too many memories for them to just give it up so they didn't really need to do anything with that except move out their clothes. Cheryl was sat in their new home appreciating her view of Toni fixing some furniture together. They had bought everything new so it was a fresh start for both of them, the only trouble was getting everything built and put in place. They decided on staying at the trailer until Cheryl had got back from New York so they could enjoy their home together from the first night. One thing they didn't look at the first time they viewed the house was the back garden. It was huge and beautiful, green grass with a patio area perfect for BBQs with their friends. They actually spent that evening huddled in blankets on their grass watching the sunset. Cheryl knew it would become one of her favourite memories.</p><p>It was Friday and it was time for Cheryl to fly back to New York for the weekend. Toni was really sad about the fact she had to spend the whole weekend without her love but she had a lot to keep her busy so she didn't dwell on it for too long. 'Make sure you call me as soon as you land' Toni said kissing Cheryl. 'Of course I will' Cheryl smiled 'I love you TT, I'll be back before you know it'. 'I love you babe, you better hurry before you miss your flight' Toni said patting Cheryls butt in a push for her to leave. Cheryl gave Toni another kiss with a sad look on her face before turning around to check in. Toni watched the redhead until she was out of sight. She sighed and made her way back to Betty who was waiting in the car park.</p><p>'You okay?' Betty asked. 'Yeah I'm just gonna miss her but I've got a lot to do so let's go' Toni said while putting on her seatbelt. Cheryl had boarded the plane she was sad to be leaving Toni for the weekend but she was more excited to get home to her so they could finally start their life's together. The plane set off back to New York and Cheryl got herself comfortable for the long flight.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Hey girl' Veronica shouted before running towards her best friend and engulfing her in a hug. Cheryl tried not to show the discomfort in her stomach she needed to tell Veronica everything as soon as they got to the apartment but first she needed to call Toni. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at Veronica 'I just need to call Toni and let her know that I landed safely'. Veronica playfully rolled her eyes and then nodded. Cheryl pulled Toni's number up on her phone and pressed the call button. It only rang twice before Toni picked up 'hey babe, how was your flight?'. 'It was fine, I'm here with Veronica, I just wanted to let you know I landed safely. Ok I've gotta go bye, i love you'. 'I love you too' Cheryl managed to squeeze in before Toni hung up. Cheryl looked at Veronica with a frown that was weird. 'Come on let's get back to your apartment' Veronica said pulling Cheryl by her hand.</p><p>They grabbed their bags out of the trunk of the cab and made their way up to Cheryls apartment. Veronica collapsed on to the couch 'so you gonna tell me what's going on now and why Toni's still in Riverdale. Did you guys fall out again'. 'Okay don't freak out' Cheryl said taking a seat next to Veronica 'but I wanted to tell you in person. In Riverdale I saw my parents'. 'Ew' Veronica interrupted. 'They shot me, I was rushed to hospital and my heart did stop beating at one point'. Veronica jumped up 'Cher tell me this is a joke'. Cheryl shook her head tears threatening to fall. She stood up and pulled up her top just enough for Veronica to see the scar. Veronica took a step forward for a closer look before pulling Cheryl into a tight hug 'I'm so sorry Cheryl'. 'It's alright V, Toni was there for me and I'm okay now'. 'So speaking of Toni?' Veronica pulled Cheryl back down to the couch. 'We've bought a house together back in Riverdale, I need you to help me pack my stuff' Cheryl finally smiled. 'Oh my god Cher, that's amazing. I can't wait to see it' Veronica smiled happily 'well what are we waiting for let's pack'.</p><p>Cheryl only packed what she wanted to keep and there wasn't as much as she thought. The few boxes were piled up by the door. She wasn't really sentimental after leaving Riverdale the first time. Veronica had quickly gone over to Toni's old apartment to get her things so Cheryl could have a rest. Cheryl laid on her bed unable to relax or fall asleep. She decided speaking to Toni would make her feel better. She clicked on Toni's name pulling her phone to her ear. It rang a few times before Toni answered this time 'hey Cher is everything alright?'. 'Yeah I'm just missing you and I wanted to hear your voice' Cheryl closed her eyes. 'I missing you too babe but nows not a great time, everything is upside down and I need to get it sorted before you come home'. 'Oh okay' Cheryl was disappointed 'I'll let you go then'. 'Okay babe I love you' Toni said hanging up the phone before Cheryl could reply. 'What is going on' Cheryl thought.</p><p>Cheryl must have finally fell asleep because before she knew it she had woken up the day after. It was already Saturday and the movers were coming to collect hers and Toni's things so she could get her plane back to Riverdale tomorrow morning. She didn't even hear Veronica come home last night but when she saw the pizza box on her kitchen side she knew she had gotten back safely. She sat on the couch before standing up to look out of the window, she wondered if she'd miss this place but she felt no sadness only excitement for her to get back to Toni.</p><p>'Morning Cher' Veronica walked out of the spare bedroom 'you must of passed out last night, I tried to wake you up for pizza but you wasn't having any of it'. Cheryl just shrugged her shoulders 'I must have been tired'.  'Hey I've booked on to your flight back to Riverdale tomorrow, I'm gonna stay a few days in the motel if you don't mind? I wanna see everyone and see your new little love nest'. 'Sounds Great V' Cheryl smiled.</p><p>The movers finally arrived, they packed the boxes into the small van and now all that was left to do was to get the flight home in the morning. 'So how is the new house?' Veronica asked as they laid in bed in their pyjamas, eating pizza and watching a cheesy chick flick. 'We haven't stayed there yet, we're moving in properly tomorrow' Cheryl smiled. 'I don't know if Toni's regretting it though, she barely wanted to talk to me yesterday and she hasn't been in touch with me at all today' she frowned at that. 'She must be busy sorting out the house, it can be a lot of work and she probably doesn't want to be bothering you while you are spending time with you bestie for the last time in this apartment' Veronica bumped Cheryls shoulder with her own. They decided on watching movies tonight until they fell asleep. Something wasn't right with Toni though Cheryl could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She was going home tomorrow though and she could confront Toni about it then face to face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight back to Riverdale was smooth, the girls just chatted the whole time. Toni had finally spoke to Cheryl before they got to the airport apologising that she couldn't get anyone to pick her up from the airport. Cheryl told her it was fine and that they'd get a cab, she'd be okay because Veronica had come back to visit with her. It was early afternoon and they had around another 15 minutes until they would arrive at Cheryls and Toni's new home. Cheryl was nervous for some reason, maybe it was because of how short Toni had been with her over the weekend. She tried to talk with Veronica but she was too busy on her phone.</p><p>They pulled up outside the house. 'Wow Cher this is beautiful' Veronica smiled. 'Thanks Ronnie, are you coming in for a look?' Cheryl asked. 'Yeah sounds good, I'll just get another cab to the motel later'. They unpacked their bags from the trunk and made their way to the front door, Cheryl tried to open it but it was locked. She huffed as she reached into her bag pulling out her keys and unlocking the door before pushing it open.</p><p>'Welcome home!' Was yelled in unison by all their friends. Cheryl smiled 'what are you guys doing here?'. 'We wanted to surprise you babe' Toni said as she kissed her lips and pulling her into a hug 'is this too much?' she whispered in Cheryls ear. 'No it's perfect, is this why you had been so busy?' Cheryl looked at Toni. 'Yeah sorry about that babe' Toni looked a little guilty. 'CHERYLLLL!' Carter ran up to the red head with his arms reaching up so she could pick him up. Cheryl didn't hesitate 'hey little man' she hugged him. Betty was going to stop the little boy as she didn't want Cheryl hurting herself lifting him up but she noticed the red head mouthed that she was fine. She popped Carter back on the ground and said hello to all their friends.</p><p>The little welcome home party was in full swing, Jughead was stood talking to Fangs and Sweet Pea, Betty was in a full conversation with Kevin, Veronica and Archie were flirting with each other and little Carter was sat with a plate of chocolate cake. Toni took this opportunity to pull Cheryl to one side. 'I've really missed you babe' Toni said pulling Cheryl close to her 'are you happy to be home?'. 'I couldn't be happier TT, thank you for the party, it's nice to have friends again' Cheryl leant in placing kisses on Toni's lips.</p><p>Everyone was indulging in the the fancy buffet Toni had ordered and laid out on the table, Carter had passed out on the couch probably from all the food he had eaten. Everyone was is high spirits and the chatter was pretty loud. Toni tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention. 'Hey guys could I have your attention for just a sec?' When everyone had quietened down she began to speak again 'I just wanted to thank you all for coming today. You've all been a godsend these last few weeks, Cheryl and I couldn't be more grateful' Cheryl smiled and moved over to Toni to hold her hand while she spoke. 'These last few weeks have been an awful nightmare which have now turned into a fairy tale. I thought I'd lost the love of my life but she's a strong and beautiful women who I'm lucky enough to call mine. As you all know Cheryl and I have been blessed with another chance to make each other happy after being childhood sweethearts. And I truly believe we are meant to be together' Toni turned now as she smiled at Cheryl. 'That's why I want to take this opportunity here and now to show this amazing woman what she means to me' Toni reached into her back pocket pulling out a box before going down on one knee. Cheryls hands immediately clasped over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. 'Cheryl Blossom would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?' Toni was looking up into Cheryls eyes with pure love and admiration. The room was silent waiting on Cheryls answer. Cheryl vigorously nodded her head 'Yes, of course I will'. She grabbed Toni's face pulling her up to kiss her. Toni slid the ring on her now fiancé's ring finger. Their friends bursts into cheers. Cheryl was crying as well as Toni, in fact everyone in the room had a tear in their eye. Their friends hugged them congratulating the newly engaged couple. Cheryl couldn't believe what was happening, she couldn't recall a happier time in her life than this moment.</p><p>The party carried on a little later, everyone was more than happy. The boys had picked Toni up cheering and laughing after all she was one of the boys. Where as the girls and Kevin gathered around Cheryl to compliment her engagement ring. It was white gold with a single chunky diamond, it was elegant and gorgeous. The love in the room was powerful between lovers and friends which were more like family. Veronica had secretly filmed the moment Toni proposed to Cheryl, she was prepared after Toni had confided in her with her plans to propose to Cheryl. She couldn't wait to send the couple the video so they could cherish it for the rest of their life's.</p><p>The party was coming to a close now with Jughead and Betty leaving first so they could take Carter to bed. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin were next to leave followed by Archie and Veronica who unsurprisingly left together. Cheryl kind of wished Veronica would give Archie a real chance so they become a real couple. The house was quiet but the feeling of pure happiness was radiating in every room. Toni was sat on the couch a blissful smile on her face, Cheryl walked into the living room from the kitchen immediately smiling at her girl. She walked up to Toni and pushed her back against the couch before straddling her. She kissed her deeply 'I love you Toni, I can't wait to marry you'. 'I love you Cheryl, I can't wait to marry you either'. The thought of marrying each other gave them both butterflies. 'How about I show you how much I love you' Cheryl smirked standing and pulling Toni towards the stairs by her arm. 'I'd love that' Toni smirked back. They giggled in between kisses as they tried to get up the stairs while removing each other's clothes. As soon as they reached the bedroom Toni pushed Cheryl on to the bed before kicking the door shut. Even after all these years they were still like love struck teenagers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl was woken by kisses planted all over her face. 'Breakfast in bed for my fiancé' Toni sang making Cheryl smile. 'Thank you baby' Cheryl said before kissing Toni. They sat in comfortable silence before Toni asked a question she'd been wondering about for a while. 'Carter really seems to love you babe. I've been meaning to ask if you wanted kids?' Toni watched Cheryls eyebrows crease a little as if the question hurt her. She turned to look at Toni 'the parenting genes that are in my DNA are awful Toni. You've met my parents. I could never be a mother, I've never known a mother's love. My mother hated me I couldn't do that to our children. I wouldn't want them to go through what I've been through' she looked down sadly. 'Cheryl that's not what I asked. Do you want them? You're nothing like your parents, you love enormously. I mean I think you'd be an amazing mommy' Toni smiled sweetly. Cheryl thought about it for a second 'I guess I've always wanted to be a mother but I never thought I'd get the opportunity to do it or be good at it. Why are you asking?'. 'Because I'd love for us to have kids one day if it was something that you wanted' Toni smiled. They didn't mention anything else of it but Cheryls mind was racing. She would have children with Toni without a second thought, she loves kids and the thought of little Toni's running around melted her heart. She was just scared of her own abilities to be a parent.</p><p>It had been a couple of months after the proposal and Cheryl was finally cleared from the hospital. She would no longer have to attend appointments. Her wound had healed perfectly inside and out and there was no permanent damage, both Cheryl and Toni were relieved. They didn't want to start planning their wedding until Cheryl had been given the all clear, they both knew as excited as they were that planning a wedding was stressful and Toni didn't want Cheryl to have to deal with that until she was better. They decided to have dinner at Pops that afternoon, Toni was wary after what Cheryls parents did to her but as they pulled into the car lot Cheryl didn't batter a eyelid. They walked into Pops hand in hand and took their usual booth. They order their meals and their milkshakes. 'Toni I've been thinking'. 'About what babe?' Toni looked across to Cheryl. 'I'd love for us to have children' Cheryl smiled. 'You would?' Toni almost leaped across the table attacking her with kisses. 'I was just wondering how we would choose to do it'. Toni explained to her about a procedure where both of them would share DNA with the baby using bone marrow. They spoke about who would carry the baby if they were to go for the procedure. Since they wanted more than one child they agreed that Cheryl would carry the first and Toni would carry the second after the first baby was a couple of years old. 'I want it Toni, if it's what you want? I want to experience everything with you'. 'Of course it is' Toni smiled.</p><p>They had been so blissfully happy, finally nothing was going wrong and everything was going right. They had set a date to get married in the autumn and summer was already fast approaching. They hired Kevin to help them plan the whole wedding, he was very organised and a perfectionist much like Cheryl. So everyone knew the wedding was going to be beautiful. The couple decided they didn't want anything too big, something more personal with only the nearest and dearest people in their life. No one had any idea about anything with the wedding, only the date.</p><p>Cheryl couldn't make her mind up with almost anything, she'd choose something and then change it again. Kevin found it quite frustrating sometimes but he'd grown up with Cheryl so he expected no less. Toni agreed with whatever Cheryl said, she just wanted her to have the perfect day. She wouldn't mind getting married in a barn as long as it was to Cheryl. She just smiled at the cute face Cheryl pulled when she was being indecisive and the way she'd lightly smack Kevin's arm every time he dared to huff or sigh. She didn't think her life could get any better than it was right now.</p><p>Cheryl was packing away the wedding folders and such when her phone rang. 'Hey Ronnie, what's up?'. 'Erm we need to organise your bachelorette party, what you thinking? A crazy girls weekend away?' Veronica said excitedly. 'Actually V I was thinking more of a relaxing spa weekend away?' Cheryl knew Veronica was going to give her a ear full. 'Seriously?' Veronica questioned. 'Yeah V, I've had a stressful few months I'd love nothing more than a weekend away with you and Betty being pampered'. Veronica huffed dramatically 'if that's what you want that's what I'll arrange. See you soon girl love ya'. 'Thanks V, love ya' Cheryl smiled. 'Who was that?' Toni asked coming into the living room. 'It was V she was trying to arrange some sort of crazy drunken weekend away for my bachelorette party'. Toni raised a eyebrow and was about to speak before Cheryl interrupted 'I've told her I want a spa weekend away. What are you planning on doing?'. 'The boys will throw a party for me at the Whyte Wyrm it's tradition' Toni laughed rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the weekend of their bachelorette party's. Cheryl was packed for a spa weekend away in the mountains and Toni was preparing herself for a drunken weekend with the Serpents. Cheryl had laid down ground rules with Fangs and Sweet Pea telling them not to let Toni get into any trouble or fights. They may be grown men and in a gang but they wasn't afraid to admit that Cheryl was intimidating. 'Okay babe, Veronica said her and Betty will be here soon, please behave yourself' Cheryl said kissing Toni's cheek. 'Babe I'm 26, I'll be fine' Toni tutted. Cheryl just rolled her eyes deciding against bringing up that she had been in a fight at the White Wyrm while she was in hospital. 'Okay well I love you' Cheryl smiled. 'I love you too, have fun' Toni said turning Cheryl towards the door and smacking her ass. Cheryl just laughed over her shoulder, as she was about to open the door she heard a honk indicating that her friends were here. She opened the door to see Betty and Veronica popping out of the sunroof of a white limousine. 'Come on girlll we haven't got all day'. Cheryl blew a final kiss to Toni before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>'All this to go to a spa weekend?' Cheryl raised a brow. 'Well we need to have a little fun right?' Veronica laughed handing Cheryl a glass of champagne. Cheryl took it in her hand and started up a conversation with her friends 'so how's things with Archie V?'. 'Ohh yeah I need to know what's happening with you guys' Betty leaned forward to join in with the conversation. 'Well if you must know we've been seeing each other secretly and have decided that we're gonna give it ago'. Cheryl and Betty squealed with excitement while clapping their hands. 'Finally' Cheryl rolled her eyes. 'Oh yeah you're one to talk' Veronica laughed 'it took you and Toni just as long'. 'Well we got there in the end didn't we' Cheryl just smiled. 'So Cheryl' Betty spoke up 'how are you feeling about the wedding?'. 'Nervous, stressed, excited, happy and everything in between. I'm really lucky to have this chance again with Toni' she smiled at Betty. 'I'm so glad' Betty smiled 'you've come so far already and you'll be married in a couple of weeks, I'm so excited for you'. 'Group hug' Veronica shouted pulling in her friends.</p><p>The spa was in view now and they would soon be relaxing in the hot tub, getting massages, they'd even rented a room for them all to stay in with a super king sized bed so they could watch movies and spend literally all their time together. This was Cheryls perfect idea of a bachelorette party. 'Bombshell you haven't touched your drink' Veronica said 'are you feeling okay?'. 'Oh yeah of course, the wedding talk just makes me nervous plus I feel a little travel sick'. 'Okayyy' Veronica frowned. The driver got out their bags and took them into the hotel, the girls following him so they could check in.</p><p>'A room for Lodge' Veronica said to the receptionist. She typed away in her computer before turning around and grabbing some keys 'here you go Miss Lodge, your room number is 108. Enjoy your stay with us' she smiled handing the keys over to Veronica. 'Thank you' Veronica smiled politely as she turned to her friends 'let's go girls'. The room was beautiful with a huge bed and tv, the bathroom was amazing and there was a balcony with a hot tub and a view of the forest and mountains that was just breathtaking. 'Wow Ronnie this is amazing' Cheryl brought her into a hug. 'How about we order room service and spend some time in the hot tub?' Veronica asked. Betty nodded excitedly but Cheryl was a little unsure. 'Come on Cheryl we don't have long here'. 'Urgh fine' Cheryl rolled her eyes. They ordered room service before changing into their swimwear. Veronica wore a black two piece and both Cheryl and Betty wore a swimsuit. Veronica wasn't surprised with Betty wearing a full swimsuit she was a mom now but Cheryl had never been body conscious, although she had been shot so maybe she didn't want them looking at her scar. She pushed it to the back of her mind and she climbed into the hot tub taking the best spot before Cheryl and Betty did.</p><p>They laughed and gossiped about their life's and how far they had all come. Cheryl was fully enjoying the hot tub it was easing all of her tight and sore muscles. 'Hey I haven't heard you mention Jason's thoughts to you and Toni getting married' Veronica asked sinking into the bubbles. 'He's happy but I think he's struggling with what my parents did. He won't accept it wasn't his fault. All he says is that he should have protected me. Speaking of, I think I'm going to go and see my parents in prison after the wedding'. 'What!' Betty and Veronica both said. 'Yeah I want to see the look on their face when I tell them I happily married to the woman of my dreams and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't destroy it'. 'And what does Toni think to that?' Betty asked. 'I haven't spoken to her about it yet but I'm sure she'll be fine once she's calmed down, she'll understand she's just overprotective after what happened to me' Cheryl shrugged. 'Understandable' Veronica said. There was a knock at the door. 'Foods here' Veronica said jumping out of the tub and wrapping her robe around her to answer the door. Cheryl and Betty got out too both wrapping the hotel robe around them. They enjoyed their food before going down to the spa where Veronica had booked them all a full body massage followed by a facial.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni's start to her bachelorette party hadn't been so relaxing. They started off by having races on their motorcycles and placing bets on the winners. Of course Toni won the majority she was a little riskier than the others even though she knew she probably shouldn't be. They bombarded Pops ordering plenty of food to line their stomachs for the drinks that would be coming later on in the night. Toni knew the boys weren't going to go easy on her tonight and they'd give her a night to remember, well at least until she had drank too much or passed out.</p><p>They headed to the White Wyrm on their motorcycles, even Jughead and Archie joined them for this special night. As soon as Toni got to the bar, Hogeye told her she'd be having free drinks all night. Another Serpent tradition. Toni knew she was going to be getting into a mess, she had no doubt at all. The music was loud and the drinks were flowing, Toni took a second to gather herself and gave herself a moment to appreciate the amazing people she had supporting her. 'You alright there Topaz?' Fangs asked slinging a arm around her shoulder. 'More than alright, I'm just really happy'. 'Jesus Tiny being in love again has made you soft' Fangs smirked. 'Does this make me soft' she said as she hit him in the chest, she laughed at his overreaction. 'Come on let's get you some shots' he said once he had gathered himself.</p><p>It had been a few hours and everyone in the bar was pretty tipsy including Toni. Sweet Pea and Fangs were now on the stage trying to quieten everyone down. 'Okay everyone shut up! We are all here tonight to celebrate with our fellow serpent Toni Topaz' everyone in the bar cheered 'she's managed to bag herself an amazing woman and we couldn't be prouder or happier for you. We love you and we love Cheryl' Sweet Pea finished his speech allowing Fangs to take over 'and it's true what Sweet said we love you both BUT you're not married yet'. As he said that Archie and Jughead pulled a chair into the middle of the floor and pulled Toni onto it. 'They wouldn't, would they' she thought. 'This is one of our little gifts for you Topaz on one of your last nights of freedom. Oh and please don't tell Cheryl it was us that did this for you' they laughed jumping off the stage. The music grew loud a two women walked over to Toni out of the crowd. 'Cheryl is going to kill me' she thought. She placed her hands on her head and made sure they stayed there as the strippers started dancing on her. She was so embarrassed but she didn't show it she knew the boys would make fun of her if she did. She could hear the crowd laughing and cheering as the girls danced on her, it lasted about five minutes before the girls had finished each placing a kiss on Toni's cheeks before strutting away into the crowd.</p><p>The boys piled on her, lifting her up and cheering. Sometimes they forgot how small she actually is and they get a little rough but Toni could take it. 'Are you guys trying to get me divorced before I'm even married?' She laughed. 'Nah Cheryl won't mind, she knows it's your bachelorette party and you're spending it with us what does she thinks gonna happen? Of course we're gonna get you strippers' Sweet laughed. 'Well you can take her on when she comes for you' Toni smirked as the boys face fell. They played games like beer pong and ring of fire. While dancing around and just generally having a good time. Toni was missing Cheryl though, she wondered what she was doing but she didn't want to call her while she was on her bachelorette party. Plus she was pretty drunk and didn't want to get too emotional. The party carried on long into the next morning and no matter how much the boys tried to get Toni to pass out she was holding on.</p><p>It was only when Hogeye rang the bell people started to leave but not without them all saying goodbye to Toni with hugs and fist bumps. Once everyone had left and it was only her, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Archie and Jughead they decided to go to Pops on the way home to grab breakfast before sleeping the rest of the day and maybe even the night away. They ordered a big breakfast each and squeezed into a booth. 'Thanks for a great night guys' Toni smiled. 'You deserve it Toni, we're all really happy for you' Jughead said the boys nodding in agreement. The ate their breakfast like they'd never been fed. Once they had finished and it didn't take long they decided to go their separate ways and go home. Sweet Pea and Fangs made sure Toni got home safe as soon as she had locked her door the boys left for home. Toni made her way straight upstairs, taking her clothes off and jumping straight in bed. She was drunk and tired so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three girls got up extra early this morning to huddle on the balcony together wrapped in blankets to watch the sunrise. Cheryl was in the middle with Veronica on one side and Betty on the other both their heads leaning on the red heads shoulders. The sun began to rise from behind the mountains, the view was gorgeous and the girls just sat in comfortable silence. Cheryl was really missing Toni and she couldn't wait to get home to her but she was also really grateful for the two girls by her side right now. 'I love you both, you know that right' Cheryl said. 'And we love you Bombshell' Veronica smiled. 'Yeah we do' Betty chimed in. 'I wonder what Toni and the boys got up to last night' Betty spoke. 'It's probably best we don't know' Veronica laughed 'Toni's a beautiful woman but she sure fits in well with the boys'. 'Hey eyes off my lady' Cheryl laughed while Veronica just winked at her. 'But seriously' Cheryl spoke up 'what do you think they got up to?'. 'You jealous Bombshell' Veronica laughed. 'Of course I'm not Veronica' Cheryl said getting a little defensive. 'Good because I heard the boys ordered her a stripper' Veronica laughed. 'They did what!' Cheryl shot up. 'I thought you weren't jealous' Betty smiled. 'Of course I'm not but I'm still going to kill them' Cheryl relaxed a little bit she trusted Toni and she trusted the boys, it would have all been a bit of fun she told herself.</p><p>They freshened up before heading to the pool for a casual swim. It was quiet and relaxing but Veronica could tell Cheryl was being a little off. She swam over to her 'everything okay Bombshell? If it's what I said about the stripper I'm sure Toni would have behaved herself'. Cheryl shot her friend daggers 'it's not that. Maybe I'm just getting cold feet'. 'You'll be fine, getting married is a big thing, the past few months have been a whirlwind for you'. 'Do you think we're moving too fast' Cheryls eyes widened. 'No no of course not, you're making up for lost time. Just allow yourself to be happy Cheryl, Toni is definitely your soulmate. I haven't seen you this happy in years' Veronica put her hand on Cheryls shoulder and then swam over to Betty. Cheryl knew Veronica was right she was just getting worked up over nothing.</p><p>The girls spent the rest of the day in the spa before raiding the gift shop for snacks for their movie night. They all got changed into their matching pyjamas that Veronica had bought and chose some movies to spend the night watching. 'Wine anyone?' Veronica asked. 'Ooh yes please' Betty smiled. 'Not for me thanks' Cheryl said casually. Veronica looked at Betty who shrugged but she decided not to push it. Cheryl ended up falling asleep half way through the second movie, she was in the middle of the bed. 'Hey B, do you think Cheryls acting a little strange?' Veronica whispered. 'I'm not sure, she's probably just nervous with the wedding' Betty said quietly so not to wake her sleeping friend. 'I know you won't know but back in New York she'd become this person void of emotion, almost robotic. She threw herself into work, stopped anyone from getting too close, if a woman she dated wanted anything more than dinner and sex she'd cut them off without batting a eyelid. It's like she'd buried herself beneath this stranger but that night at the club when she ran into Toni, the change in her was instant. She nearly knocked me over the way she dived into the booth, she was scared, nervous and confused but I could also see she was excited and curious. She loved Toni the second she laid her eyes on her all those years ago and her feelings hadn't changed at all that night they saw each other again. Even though she tried to fight it. I'm glad she's found Toni again, she's got everything she's ever dreamed of and I know she's happy but she's hiding something I can tell' Veronica frowned. 'I don't know Ronnie, I'm sure if she is she'll tell you, just don't push it okay?' Betty whispered. Veronica just nodded focusing on the movie.</p><p>'TT I'm home' Cheryl yelled as she plopped her bags on the floor. No response. She checked every room downstairs before going up to their bedroom. 'Oh my god Toni it stinks in here' Cheryl said opening a window. Toni cracked one of her eyes open 'oh you're home babe, come and get in bed' Toni patted the bed at the side of her. 'Not right now, the room stinks of alcohol and god knows what else' Cheryl said 'looks like you had a good weekend'. 'I'm sorry babe, I just feel awful, this is by far the worst hangover I've ever had'. Cheryl just laughed 'serves you right, I'll be downstairs making breakfast. Get showered and come eat if you can bring yourself to do that' she turned making her way to the stairs. Toni huffed before sliding out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.</p><p>'Just in time' Cheryl smiled making her way over to Toni and kissing her lips. 'Breakfast is served' she smiled. 'Thanks babe' she returned the smile and made her way to the table. 'So did you have a good time Cher?' Toni asked trying not to think about how ill she feels. 'I did, it was nice to spend time with the girls and I feel so relaxed now. What about you? What did you and the boys get up to?' Cheryl sat back with a smirk she couldn't wait to see Toni trying to explain herself. Toni cleared her throat 'Well we raced our bikes before dinner at pops'. 'Illegal street racing before dinner, classic Serpents' Cheryl nodded. 'Err yeah, then we enjoyed a drunken night at the White Wyrm, I don't think anyone was sober or left before sunrise'. 'Wow really is that everything? I expected a little more to be fair' Cheryl shrugged, loving the look on Toni's face as she squirmed in her seat. 'Actually Fangs and Sweet Pea did a lovely speech about how great you are and how lucky I am'. 'Well that's lovely Toni' Cheryl interrupted. 'I wasn't finished babe' Toni smiled sheepishly 'after their heartfelt speech, Jughead and Archie pushed me into a chair in the middle of the bar and I had a lap dance from some strippers but I swear I kept my hands to myself the whole time'. 'Excuse you?' Cheryl wanted to take this as far as she could before she laughed 'you had another woman dancing on you?'. 'Actually there was two but they've got nothing on you babe'. 'Two strippers really Toni?'. 'I'm sorry babe I really didn't know they were gonna do that' Toni apologised. 'Well I guess I'll just have to remind you what you have right here at home tonight' Cheryl winked as she got up from the table and left the room. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their wedding day had finally arrived. Toni had stayed with the Serpents the night before leaving Cheryl at home with Betty and Veronica. The next time Cheryl would see Toni is when she'll be walking down the isle. The hairdressers and make up artists got Betty and Veronicas hair and make up done first. Cheryl and Toni had chosen a blush pink as their colour scheme, which was the colour of their friends dresses. Cheryl was still in her robe having her hair and makeup done when the girls walked in to show Cheryl their final results. 'Wow guys you both look beautiful' she pulled them in for a hug. 'We'll wait for you downstairs Cher, we can't wait to see you' they smiled as they left the room and made their way downstairs.</p><p>Toni was at Sweet Peas trailer. 'Will you stop pacing Topaz you're making me dizzy' Fangs said grabbing a hold of Toni's shoulders. 'Yeah you look great, Cheryls going to love it' Sweet said. Toni had opted for a white tuxedo rather than a dress with black bow tie and a blush pink rose pinned to it with a pair of black heels. Her curls flowed down her shoulders and her make up was smoky but subtle. The boys wore the same tuxedo as Toni but theirs were black rather than white, their hair combed over and the same coloured rose pinned to their jacket. 'The car will be here soon Toni, get yourself ready to see your girl!' Sweet Pea said patting her on the back. 'Oh it's here' Fangs said. A beautiful white Mercedes limo pulled up outside. Toni took a deep breath as she grabbed hold of the boys hands and stepped out towards the car. 'No turning back now Tiny' Sweet Pea laughed as they got into the car.</p><p>Downstairs Betty and Veronica heard Cheryls bedroom door open and the hair and make up team left saying their goodbyes to the girls. They heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and as they turned to look they gasped. 'Wow Bombshell you look absolutely gorgeous' Veronica smiled a tear in her eyes as she looked up at her best friend. 'Yeah Cheryl, just wow, Toni's gonna love it' Betty smiled. She carefully started making her way down the stairs. Cheryls hair was pulled around to one side, her wavy red hair falling naturally down her shoulder. She had ruby red diamond earrings in which matched the colour of her nails, she was still Cheryl Blossom after all. Her bright white dress clung to all her curves flowing out at the bottom covering her heels and trailing behind her as she stepped down each step. 'I'm so nervous' Cheryl blurted out. 'I'm sure Toni feels the same' Betty smiled 'but as soon as you see each other you'll be fine'. Cheryl just nodded, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. 'Okay the rides here' Veronica said opening Cheryls front door.</p><p>Cheryl gasped at the beautiful horse and carriage waiting for her outside her home. 'Hey Cher' a familiar voice got her attention. 'JJ!' She shouted pulling him into a hug. 'I'm so happy you came' she smiled at him. 'Look Cher I'm really sorry I've been a lousy brother. I want to make up for you if you'll let me? I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to walk you down the isle. I couldn't think of a better person to give my sister away to than Toni' he smiled. 'I'd love that JJ' tears threatening to fall but she quickly blinked them away. 'Guys we really need to go or you're going to miss your own wedding Cheryl' Veronica interrupted.</p><p>Toni arrived at the venue greeting their other friends that was waiting there for them. The wedding was taking place at Riverdale hall, it was a beautiful manor with acres of land filled with trees and a lake. The autumn colours made it even more stunning than it was in the summer when they chose it. The ceremony was outside and then they would move inside for their meals and the party. Everyone was trying to calm Toni down they could see that her nerves were getting the best of her as she paced backwards and forwards. She stopped and spoke to the minister who was marrying the them to make sure everything was in order but she couldn't calm her stomach which felt like it was doing somersaults. She was stood at the rose arch where her and Cheryl would be married looking at the chairs on either side of the isle. The wedding was small and personal, there wasn't many seats just enough for all their friends to witness one of the happiest days of her life. Fairy lights were wrapped around every tree in sight, the whole scene just looked magical.</p><p>People stopped and smiled as the horse and carriage moved down the road. Most knew Cheryl and was happy that she was finally happy. Riverdale was still a small down and gossip travelled pretty fast, everyone knew Cheryl and Toni had had a rough year after what her parents did. Cheryl was rubbing her hands together as her nerves got the better of her. Jason placed his hands on top of hers with a smile. 'It's going to be alright, you look beautiful' he smiled. The carriage was fast approaching the venue and Cheryl let out a shaky breath. She tried to gather herself because more than anything she was excited to marry the love of her life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Okay everyone can I have your attention' the mister said 'the other bride has arrived so can we all get in place please'. Sweet Pea and Fangs pulled Toni in for a quick hug before taking their seats. Jughead was quietening Carter down as he keep shouting 'wheres Cheryl'. Toni stood at the altar waiting for her fiancé. She was already getting emotional and she hadn't even seen Cheryl yet. She bounced on her feet trying to get her nerves under control as the gentle music started playing letting Toni know Cheryl would soon be by her side.</p><p>Veronica and Betty were the first to walk down the isle and they did so arm in arm with the biggest smiles on their faces. Veronica could see how nervous Toni was and she sent her a sneaky wink with a nod, telling her it was okay. They took their seats at the front with everyone now waiting in anticipation for Cheryl. The music changed to the traditional bride chorus. Toni held her breath as everyone stood. After what felt like forever Toni finally got a glimpse of Cheryl, her heart instantly melting as she saw her arm in arm with her brother. With every step closer Cheryl got Toni had to remind herself to breath. A single tear ran down Toni's face but she quickly tried to wipe it away. When Cheryl made eye contact with Toni she smiled the brightest smile, she looked calm and collected on the outside but Toni could see straight through her. She was really nervous.</p><p>After what felt like the longest walk of her life Cheryl was finally stood next to the love of her life. Jason kissed his sister on the cheek and winked at Toni before going to his seat. 'You look beautiful' Cheryl whispered. 'Not as beautiful as you baby' Toni smiled. Both their eyes filled with happy tears. 'Please can everyone take their seat so we may begin' the minister asked. Everyone quickly sat down, emotion was thick in the air.</p><p>'We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Toni and Cheryl. You are here to witness this commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Toni and Cheryl to start their married life together surrounded by the people most important to them'.<br/>'Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners'.<br/>'It is time to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance—will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other'.</p><p>'Cheryl the first day I met you I wanted you, although you tried to avoid me as much as you could, I managed to worm my way in throughout our week of detention' everyone let out a little chuckle but Cheryls eyes were stuck on Toni like no one was around as she spoke 'we've had rough times but that made us stronger and fate brought us back together. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, you are so beautiful, authentic and your heart is filled with love. You make me want to be a better person and everyday I feel lucky that I get to spend every day of my life with you by my side supporting and loving me. I promise to protect you and support you for the rest of our lives and above all I promise to give you my love freely and unconditionally. I love you Cheryl'.</p><p>Cheryl tried to clear her throat as tears fell from her eyes she took hold of Toni's hand. She locked eyes with Toni as she began to speak.</p><p>'Toni you intrigued me the moment you stepped into Pops diner all those years ago and although my first words to you were less than kind, it was my way of talking to you. I was in a dark place at that time and after we got to know each other you soon became the light that guided me. Our relationship hasn't always been the easiest and we've made it through some hard times. But we did it and I don't regret any of it because that's what got us to this point in our life's today. You're the most selfless person I know and you always put other people before yourself. You are kind and loving and everything I could have ever dreamed for in a partner. I promise to be there for you throughout our life's, trust you and love you unconditionally. I love you Toni'.</p><p>Everyone was crying now as they watched to couple say their vows to each other. The minister spoke again.</p><p>'So without further ado do you, Toni Topaz, take this woman to be your wedded wife? To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?'.</p><p>'I do' Toni smiled.</p><p>'And do you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, take this woman to be your wedded wife? To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?'</p><p>'I do' Cheryl smiled.</p><p>'May I have the rings, please?' Fangs stood up giving the minister the rings before finding his seat again. 'Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you'.</p><p>'I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you' Cheryl and Toni said at the same time. Toni first sliding the ring onto Cheryls finger followed by Cheryl doing the same.</p><p>'By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss each other!' The minister shouted.</p><p>Toni grabbed a hold of Cheryls face kissing her with every emotion she was feeling in the very moment. Their friends cheered as they pulled apart. 'I love you Mrs Topaz-Blossom' Toni whispered. 'And I love you Mrs Topaz-Blossom'. They joined hands and walked back down the isle as their friends clapped and cheered not a dry eye to been seen. They made their way to the room they were staying in for five minutes together before the dinner started.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I can't believe we're married' Cheryl smiled as they walked into the room they was staying in for the night. 'I can't believe you agreed to marrying me' Toni laughed. 'Well I do love you and you look very sexy in that tux' Cheryl smiled. 'Oh yeah?' Toni smiled stepping towards Cheryl. 'Yeah' Cheryl kissed her wife. It was passionate and it started to get heated very quickly both of them getting lost in the moment. Without any warning the door to their room swung open. 'Really? You've barely been married 15 minutes and you're already trying to rip each other's clothes off, dinner is ready to be served' Veronica laughed 'make it quick or save it for later' she said as she closed the door. Cheryl rolled her eyes while Toni just laughed. 'She always finds the most inconvenient times to burst into a room, come on babe let's go' Cheryl said as she checked her hair and make up. She grabbed Toni's hand to lead her back downstairs.</p><p>The hall wasn't too big, there was a long table set up at the front for Cheryl and Toni to sit where they could see their guests. There was also a few round tables where there guest would enjoy their meal. Past the tables there's the dance floor and the bar which they would all enjoy later. Every one of their guests had booked a room to stay the night so they didn't have to worry about getting home. When Cheryl and Toni entered the hall they was pulled into hugs and congratulated by all their friends. 'Wow your dress is so pretty' Carter smiled. 'Thank you little man' Cheryl bent down and kissed his cheek making him blush. 'And you look very pretty too Toni' he smiled. 'Thanks pal' she said ruffling his hair.</p><p>One of the waiters let Toni know that dinner was ready. She thanked him and let all her friends know that dinner was ready and to go to their seats. She guided her new wife to her seat with a gentle hand on her lower back. Once everyone was seated and comfortable the waiters brought out the starter, which was a rich tomato soup with warm baguettes. Everyone was glad it wasn't food that was too fancy and it was something that they could actually enjoy. They knew this was Toni's doing because if it was down to Cheryl they probably wouldn't recognise anything on the menu. Light chatter filled the room as everyone enjoyed their meals, the main being a roast dinner and dessert either chocolate brownie or cheesecake. Every single plate had been cleared with all the guests sending their compliments to the chefs.</p><p>'Okay I think it's time for a couple of speeches now, right everyone' Veronica stood after all the plates and cutlery had been cleared. Everyone nodded and clapped their hands 'okay great I'll go first' she said. Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes as she looked at Toni laughing at her friends bossiness. 'Cheryl and I have been best friends for a long time now and I've been there for practically every high and every low. She's a amazing friend and extremely loyal, she's always there when I need her even if I just show up out of the blue. And we can agree we've all known from the moment Toni and Cheryl went on their first date they were endgame. Even with everything that's happened from the moment they met to right now they have loved each other deeply and fully. They are the real definition of true love. I couldn't have chose a better partner for my best friend so thank you Toni for loving her and bringing back the smile that I had missed for so many years. I love you guys. Cheers' Veronica said raising her glass.</p><p>'My turn now' Fangs said as he stood 'Toni, Sweet Pea and I have been inseparable since we were little kids. Best friends even now. Toni has always been the smallest but she was always the first one to defend her friends, even if it ended up in a fist fight with someone twice her size. She's really tough but the way she got all mushy over Cheryl was quite gross, she was literally a lovesick teenager and she still is now' he laughed 'I admire their love for each other because no matter what in the end, they always find their way back to each other again. I wish you both all the happiest in the world, you deserve it. We love you' Fangs raised his glass and everyone did the same.</p><p>Cheryl stood this time 'Well if you'd have told me a year ago this is where I would be in my life I definitely wouldn't have believed it. Standing here with Toni and all of you guys, our very own chosen family makes my heart swell. It's no lie I've struggled a lot in my life, I've made bad choices or done things I shouldn't have but all the bad times seem worth it because I have you' she said looking at Toni reaching down for her hand 'every day I think I can't love you anymore but when I see you smiling or laughing or just being you, I fall deeper. Thank you for asking me to be your wife, I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives making you smile, laugh or even making you mad, cause you know we can't be perfect all the time' she laughed 'thank you for being you and loving me the way you do. I love you Toni Topaz-Blossom'. Cheryl kissed Toni as she sat back down on to her seat. Everyone raised their glasses again cheering as they did.</p><p>'Well I guess it's my turn I don't know how I'm going to top that' Toni said standing up 'I mean come on, look at my wife she's beautiful right, I'm hella lucky to get to go to bed with her every night' the boys let out a cheer while Cheryl looked at Toni with a blush on her cheeks. 'She's gonna kill me later' Toni laughed 'but no seriously I feel like the luckiest person on the planet right now, I'm married to the kindest, cutest, most loving person in the world, we have a beautiful home together and we have the best friends in the world but there is something we've been keeping from you. Babe would you stand?' Toni said reaching for Cheryls hand as she pulled her up. Everyone looked at each other in confusion at the way Toni and Cheryl suddenly both looked really nervous.</p><p>'Do you want to tell them or shall I?' Toni whispered in the redheads ear. 'You can babe, I'm too emotional and nervous' Cheryl whispered back gripping on to Toni's hand. 'Okay guys, we are sorry it took so long to tell you but we wanted this moment to be special and what could be more special than our wedding day' she looked and smiled at Cheryl before turning back to their friends. 'Cheryl and I are going to be parents. Cheryl is pregnant with our first child!' Tears of happiness fell from the couples eyes just as Toni finished the sentence.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Cheryl held her breath the room erupted with cheers, she felt like she was in a dream, finally her life was coming together. She was stood next to the love of her life, her wife announcing to the most important people in their life that she was pregnant. It was her brother Jason that pulled her from her blissful thoughts. 'Congratulations guys, I can't believe I'm going to be a uncle!' he said pulling Toni and Cheryl into a hug. The group congratulated the couple before Veronica made her way to the newly married couple with tears in her eyes 'I am so happy for you both, I knew you had been acting strange for a while, I just couldn't put my finger on why'. 'Thank you Ronnie' Cheryl said pulling her into a hug while Toni smiled. 'I'm so glad you are getting the life you deserve Cher' Veronica whispered in her best friends ear. Cheryl just smiled wiping away her tears of happiness. After all the hugs and words of kindness from everyone in the room Toni and Cheryl were sat at their table taking everything in. 'You okay?' Toni asked. 'More than okay Toni, I'm perfect' Cheryl smiled pulling Toni into a sweet kiss. 'Okay guys lets celebrate!' Toni shouted as she nodded at the DJ turned up the music.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was dancing and having a good time, drinks were flowing and everyone was getting a little tipsy. Everyone except for Cheryl for obvious reasons, Toni had decided that she would have a few drinks to celebrate but not get drunk as she wanted to remember one of the best days of her life. Sweetpea approached Toni at the bar as she was ordering a drink for herself and a non alcoholic drink for her wife. 'I can't believe theirs going to be a new little Serpent coming into the world' he smiled as he nudged Toni's shoulder. 'Thanks Pea but don't let Cheryl hear you say that' she laughed. 'Let Cheryl hear what?' the redhead wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 'That there's going to be a new tiny Serpent' Sweetpea smiled. Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes 'Sorry Sweet but our child won't be getting beaten or dancing in front of a bar of men to become a Serpent'. 'No need to worry Red' he smiled 'the kids a Serpent by blood'. 'Oh well then, I guess you're right, a new little Serpent will be coming into the world' Cheryl smiled as Sweetpea pulled her into a hug. As soon as Sweetpea made his way back to the dancefloor Toni turned to face her wife. 'What, did I say something wrong?' Cheryl asked worried. 'You've just told Sweet that our child will be a Serpent' Toni looked at Cheryl in the eyes. 'Toni you're a Serpent, they are your family and this is your child, of course they are going to be a part of the Serpents. You are the most amazing person I know and if our child turns out to be half the person you are I'll be happy' Cheryl smiled sweetly as Toni pulled her in for a kiss. 'You're amazing, you know that?'. 'I might have heard it once or twice' Cheryl smirked.</p><p> </p><p>'Can the newly wed couple make their way to the dancefloor for their first dance' pulled Cheryl and Toni from their conversation. Toni smiled grabbing Cheryl's hand pulling her towards the dancefloor. The music slowed and Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl's neck while Cheryl's arms wrapped around Toni's waist. No words were said or needed to be said as they looked into each others eyes, both filled with love, happiness and contentment. Time seemed to have stopped for the couple as they took everything in, they both would have been happy to stay in this moment forever. As the song came to an end they shared a kiss before turning and smiling at their friends. 'Babe I think I'm going to change now' Cheryl turned to Toni. She had decided to pick out a lighter and less tight dress for the evening after the wedding, photos and first dance. 'Need help baby?' Toni smiled. 'I got it' Veronica stepped in dying for a moment alone with her best friend. Cheryl kissed Toni on the cheek before making her way over to Veronica and linking arms with her as they made their way t Cheryl's room.</p><p> </p><p>'Okay so spill, I need to know everything, you're having a baby!' Veronica said bouncing on her feet. 'Shut the door and help me get this dress off first' Cheryl laughed. Once Veronica had helped Cheryl remove her original wedding dress, leaving her in her underwear as she pulled her second dress out of the closet. Veronica looked at her best friend noticing the small swell of her stomach. 'Girl come on now spill, I'm your best friend, I can even see your bump. How didn't I notice that' she smiled. Cheryl made her way over to the mirror placing her hand on her swollen stomach 'We've been careful to hide it up until now, I was worried you'd notice before though as my bump seems to be getting bigger by the day' a smile taking over her lips 'I'm just over four months pregnant, we don't know anything. We only asked to know if the baby was healthy before our wedding so we didn't have too much information to slip up on. We have an appointment in a few weeks where we will find out everything we need to know and it also gives us time before the baby arrived to arrange the nursery'. 'Well I am definitely arranging the baby shower, no buts...' 'I wouldn't want anyone else to do it V'. Cheryl pulled on her dress, checked her hair and make up in the mirror before turning to her best friend 'Come on lets get back to my wedding'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Cheryl and Veronica had gone to the room so Cheryl could change, the group were stood at the bar all chatting, everyone except for little Carter who had fell asleep on one of the small couches against the wall. 'So do we get anymore information on the pregnancy or do we have to wait?' Jughead smiled as he wrapped an arm around Toni. 'To be completely honest guys we don't know too much except for that the baby is healthy and Cheryl is four month pregnant. We asked for minimal information as long as the baby is healthy until after the wedding'. 'Well the kid is gonna be spoilt with a lot of excited Aunts and Uncles waiting to meet them' Jason smiled 'Thank you for making my sister so happy'. 'She's the one who makes me happy Jay' Toni smiled. 'Carter is so excited to have a new friend, he keeps saying he can't wait for his new best friend to come' Betty smiled looking over to her son who was fast asleep, Jughead moved to Betty pulling her into a kiss before looking over at the little boy they had created. Toni couldn't wait for that with Cheryl, she couldn't wait to see the woman she was in love with become a mother.</p><p> </p><p>When Cheryl and Veronica made it back to the party everyone was either dancing on the dancefloor or stood at the bar. She could tell her friends were getting drunk now with the way they were laughing and shouting in each others ears to be heard over the music. Cheryl's eyes met Toni's as she made her way over to her. 'You look beautiful babe' she said as she took Cheryl's hand and gave her a little spin before pulling her to the dancefloor to dance the rest of the night away. Alice and FP had picked up Carter so Betty and Jughead could enjoy the rest of the evening together. It was well past midnight before everyone was either drunk or tired out and ready to retire to their room. After congratulating the happy couple again everyone headed back to their room including Toni and Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>'How are you Cher?' Toni asked shutting the door to their room. 'I'm amazing Toni, although my feet are aching. How are you?' she said pulling her wife in for a kiss. 'Couldn't be better' let me draw you a bath to soak your feet'. Toni pulled away and made her way to the bathroom to draw Cheryl a bubble bath before they went to bed. Toni wanted to make Cheryl as relaxed as possible she knew the pregnancy was taking it's toll on Cheryl's body even if she'd never admit it, not just physically but mentally as well. She knew Cheryl was worried about not being a good mom or turning out like her own parents which Toni knew would never happen. They hadn't been intimate with each other for a few weeks either which was unusual for them but Toni didn't mind at all. 'Your bath is ready' Toni smiled pulling Cheryl up from the bed and led her to the bathroom.</p><p>'I'll be in the bedroom babe' Toni smiled as she went to leave the room. 'Wait, stay and join me' Cheryl smiled. Toni shut the door and got undressed before helping Cheryl out of her dress. She ran her hands down Cheryl's body and they landed on her bump 'you're so beautiful' she whispered. She stepped into the bath and guided Cheryl with her. Toni sat down before Cheryl relaxed between Toni's legs leaning back into her body. Toni wrapped her arms around her wife landing her hands on her stomach, Cheryl hummed in contentment. 'I can't believe we're married and soon to be parents' Toni said kissing red hair. 'Me either I couldn't be happier' Cheryl smiled before her face stilled. 'Toni' Cheryl whispered still facing forward 'do you think I'll be a good Mom?'. Toni's heart ached a little for Cheryl, she really couldn't see how amazing she is. 'I think you'll be an amazing Mom, our baby will be lucky to have you'. 'It's crazy, especially now everyone knows'. 'I know Cher but our support circle is great babe, everyone has got our back'. 'I know Toni, look I need to speak to you about something'. 'Oh no' Toni said she knew something wasn't right. The minutes of silence before Cheryl spoke was deafening.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sucked in a breath before speaking again, she wasn't sure after everything that happened that Toni was going to be okay with what she was about to say. 'Toni I want to go and see my parents'. Toni didn't speak straight away she wanted to be careful with what she said so that she didn't upset her wife. 'Why's that babe?' Toni's voice remained calm. 'I want closure. I want to show them that they couldn't ruin my life or happiness. Tell them that I am happily married to the love of my life and expecting a beautiful baby. I want them to see even after they disowned me, tried to kill me and make my life miserable that they failed'. Toni thought for a moment she couldn't deny Cheryl this, she needed this but she wasn't going to let her do it alone. 'Fine Cheryl but I'm coming to the prison with you'. 'Actually Toni I was gonna ask Jason'. 'Okay babe, we will arrange something if that's really what you need. 'Thank you TT'.</p><p>Wrapped in towels they headed back into the bedroom to get ready for bed. 'Hey babe did you pack your nightwear?' Toni asks as she opens the closet door. 'Actually I had other ideas' Cheryl smirked as Toni turned around 'it is our wedding night after all'. The towel pooled at Cheryl's feet, Toni smiled making her way across the room towards the love of her life. She attacked Cheryl's neck in kisses as they stumbled towards the bed both feeling on cloud nine, happy and in love. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three weeks since the wedding and now all Cheryl and Toni could think about was getting prepared for the arrival of their baby. It was their ultrasound appointment this afternoon, the first one where they'll get all details about the baby including the sex. Toni can tell Cheryl is nervous she always was but this time there was a glint of excitement in her eyes. 'How do you feel about going to Pop's before the appointment?' Toni asks. 'Sounds great TT' Cheryl smiled. 'Cheryl... are you okay?'. 'I'm just worried about the baby' Cheryl said looking at her feet. 'Everything has been great so far with the baby, I'm sure everything will be fine' Toni grabbed Cheryl's hands in her own waiting for Cheryl to make eye contact. Once she looked up Toni smiled 'Do you want to guess  whether the baby is a boy or girl?'. 'I feel like it's a girl, how about you?'. 'I'm feeling a boy' Toni smiled. 'Really? Well one of us is right and I can't wait to see which one' Cheryl ended the conversation with a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The couple had their lunch at Pops before jumping in the red convertible Cheryl had bought as soon as they had moved into their home properly. Maybe they was going to have to look into a more family friendly car before the baby arrived, Cheryl and Toni had joked about trying to travel with a baby on Toni's motorcycle or Cheryl's red convertible. Once they arrive, they sign Cheryl into the maternity unit so she can have her check up and scan and took a seat. Toni could see Cheryl wringing her hands together but before she had a chance to ask if she was okay Cheryl's name was called from a separate room. Cheryl took a deep breath before grabbing Toni's hand. They made their way to the room, Cheryl's heart was in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Once Cheryl was laid on the bed her hand in Toni's, the nurse pulled her from her thoughts. 'So how's everything been?'. 'Fine' Cheryl said shortly. 'It's okay to be nervous Mrs Topaz-Blossom, this is going to feel a little cold, lets see how the little one is doing'. The nurse looked at the monitor longer than usual, Toni could feel Cheryl's hand sweating. 'Excuse me a moment ladies'. The nurse left the room with a picture of the ultrasound in hand leaving Toni and Cheryl alone. 'Oh my god Toni something is wrong, I knew this was too good to be true'. Toni interrupted Cheryl with a kiss 'whatever is going on babe, we will get through it'. Toni couldn't deny she was worried but before she could get too deep in thought the nurse came back in. 'I'm sorry about that, this is something that normally gets noticed much earlier in the pregnancy...' Cheryl had Toni's hand in a death grip 'you're having twins, congratulations both of you. Would you like to know the sexes?'. Both just nodded suddenly unable to speak. 'Well the baby here at the front is a little boy'. 'A boy' Toni whispered with a smile on her face. 'And just hiding behind him is a little girl. Congratulations again, I'll just get these printed off for you and get you the information pack to answer any questions you might think of'. 'Twins, Toni are we ready for two babies?' Cheryl had been worried about being a mom to one baby never mind two at once, she knew twins ran in her family but it never occurred to her that she could be carrying two babies. Toni just smiled 'whatever we need to do we'll get through together. I feel so blessed to be doing this with you' tears began running down her cheeks. Cheryl smiled and visibly relaxed. The nurse came back in cleaning the gel from Cheryl's bump and giving them all the information needed to prepare for the birth of twins.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they exited the building Cheryl grabbed hold of Toni's hand, the biggest smile on her face 'I can't believe we're having twins, a healthy set of twins' and then it dawned on her 'TT we have so much work to do'. 'Don't worry babe we'll get it done, we have plenty of help' she smiled swinging her wife's hand as they walked towards the car. As soon as the car door shut and they was getting prepared to drive home Cheryl turned to Toni 'Now I know our babies are healthy, I need to see my parents before they arrive so I can leave that part of my past behind me. I'll call Jason when we get home, he has no idea of what I'm going to ask him though, I hope he's okay with it'. 'Okay Cher, I'm sure he'll be there for you. I think we should let Veronica and Jason know about the twins, that way Veronica can arrange the baby shower so she's not constantly on our backs' Toni laughed. 'Do you want to call them both now to meet us at home?' Cheryl asked. 'Of course Bombshell'.  </p><p> </p><p>Toni pulled out her phone dialling Jason's number first. It only rang a couple of times before he picked up. Cheryl couldn't hear Jason on the other side of the phone but she assumes he's asking if everything is okay. 'Hi Jason... Yes everything's fine, could you meet us at our place? Yeah we're just on our way home now... Okay bye'. Toni then moved her thumb over her screen pressing on Veronica's name. 'Hi V, could you meet us at our place... Yes the baby is fine... Yes Cheryl is fine... Okay see you soon'. Toni turned to Cheryl 'Okay babe lets go home'. Cheryl put the car in drive with butterflies in her stomach, feeling excited, nervous and everything in between. Ready to start a family with the absolute love of her life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cheryl pulls onto the drive Jason and Veronica are stood at the front door waiting for the couple. 'Hi guys' Toni yells as she makes her way round to the drivers side of the car to open the door for her girl. They walk hand in hand towards the door unlocking it and letting the pair in. 'Shall we take a seat' Cheryl said. She could see that Veronica and Jason were wondering and possibly worried about what was going on. Toni took a seat next to Cheryl interlocking their fingers while Jason and Veronica sat across from them. 'So there's a couple of reasons we've asked to see you both' Toni spoke up first. 'Firstly Veronica about the baby shower...' 'Hey you guys said you were leaving that to me, you haven't changed your minds right?'. 'No Ronnie it's not that' Cheryl spoke now 'the baby shower won't be for just one baby, there will in fact be two'. Jason stood 'wait does that mean?'. 'Yes JJ, Toni and I are expecting twins'. Jason pulled them both into a hug making sure to be extra careful with his sister, Veronica made sure she got straight in with the group hug too. It wasn't very often Veronica Lodge cried but she couldn't hold back the tears 'Congratulations both of you'. Once everyone had wiped away their happy tears Veronica spoke up again 'so when are you announcing the sex of the babies?'. 'Actually V we thought we would tell you guys now so you can arrange the baby shower but you are sworn to secrecy, until we announce it at the shower' Cheryl smiled. 'Cross my heart' Veronica said. 'We are having one of each a boy and a girl' Toni smiled. 'Just like us Cher' Jason looked at his sister. 'That's right' she smiled back.</p><p>Emotions were getting high but Cheryl still had one more thing she needed to ask her brother. 'JJ that wasn't the only reason we asked you to come' she sucked in a breath 'I need to see Mom and Dad and I wanted you to come with me'. Cheryl looked down at her feet waiting for Jasons reply. 'Cher why do you want to do this?' Jason asked moving to kneel in front of his sister. Toni and Veronica decided to leave the room to allow the siblings to talk. 'I just need closure Jason, I need to close off that part of my life so they know they didn't succeed in ruining my life. I can go alone though, you're not obliged to come along'. 'No Cher, of course I'll go, leave everything to me. I'll arrange it all, don't you worry about that. When do you want to go?'. 'As soon as possible to get it out of the way'. 'Okay Cher leave it with me' Jason said pulling his sister into a hug 'I'm so happy you and Toni are getting everything you deserve'. He just felt Cheryl squeeze him tighter.</p><p>As soon as Veronica and Jason left Toni and Cheryl made their way upstairs to look at what would be the nursery. They had decided that the twins would share until they were older and wanted separate bedrooms. 'How are we going to choose a theme for a boy and a girl?' Cheryl looked at Toni. 'Maybe we don't need a theme, we can take a look online for colours to paint the nursery' Toni answered. 'TT we have so much to do before the babies arrive, we literally have no furniture, clothes or decorating supplies'. 'Don't you worry about that, we'll pick out everything we need and I'll get the boys on it, they'll be happy to help. Plus Ronnies arranging the shower for the coming weekend so they'll be no secrets and everyone will be able to help babe' Toni leaned in kissing Cheryl's lips and then moved down to her stomach planting a soft kiss 'isn't that right' she cooed to the life growing inside her wife. It made Cheryl's heart melt every time she saw Toni kneel down to talk to their baby or should she say babies. 'Let me draw you a bath babe and I'll start dinner' Toni placed another kiss on Cheryl's lips before walking towards the en-suite in their bedroom.</p><p>Once Cheryl was left alone in the bathroom it was the first moment she had had to herself since the appointment. She approached the mirror in her underwear and took in her reflection looking back at her. The swell on her stomach had grown since her wedding day and now it was undeniable that she was expecting. She gently placed her hands on her stomach, she hadn't felt her babies move which was why she was worried about the ultrasound but the nurse assured her it was completely normal and it wouldn't be long until she would be feeling the twins kick. She moved her hands over her stomach in a circular motion and she finally allowed herself to feel fully, feel excited and relaxed that their babies were okay. 'You are so loved already and you'll never ever be alone, Mommy and Mama love you so much' she whispered looking at her bump, speaking to her babies for the first time. She took another deep breath before getting undressed and stepping into the bath with a small and genuine smile on her face.</p><p>That evening Cheryl and Toni were laid in bed scrolling through baby sites on their laptop. They'd decided on a simple beige and white colour scheme with white furniture. Toni expected no less she knew Cheryl would have the nursery as elegant as she could, at least until the twins would be old enough to choose how they'd like their room. She also knew Cheryl wouldn't hold their kids back not the way she was and she definitely wouldn't give them the upbringing she had to ensure throughout her childhood. In mid thought she felt Cheryl's hand wrap tightly around her arm. 'TT' the redhead whispers, her eyes wide. 'What's wrong babe?' Toni shot up worry shining through her eyes. 'The babies are moving' Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand and placed it on her stomach. Nothing happened for a moment and they both waited in anticipation. Just as Cheryl was about to speak assuming that the babies moving had passed. She felt it again a little foot pushing at her skin. 'Oh my god' Toni smiled with tears in her eyes 'I can feel them babe, this is amazing, you're amazing'. Toni lent towards Cheryl kissing her and laying down beside her not moving her hand from the redheads stomach. They laid there until the babies had settled and fell asleep themselves their bodies wrapped around each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>